


Darling Twink

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It all starts with a dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Walking into the fog-filled, strobe lighted atmosphere I make my way over to the bar, acquiring my usual territory. Taking a hit of E and holding my double shot of Beam in hand, I look out on the dance floor smirking at the patrons that seemed to take the theme of tonight rather seriously.

 

The Eighties. 

Where labels made the man.

Excess was the general rule.

And looking out for number one was the main philosophy.

 

My type of decade.

 

Taking a cursory glance over the place, I am not surprised to see the usual suspects leaning against the bar, surveying the crowd. With cocky grin and attitude in place, I made my way over to begin the first step to enjoying this evening. Giving my order to the bartender, I make myself comfortable, waiting for the questions to begin.

 

It didn't take long.

 

"So Brian, who's the victim tonight?" came the irritating voice of one Ted Schmidt, accountant and loser extradonaire.

Tongue in cheek, I came with the ready-made retort. "It will never be you, so don't worry about it."

"Looks like someone is being a bit of a meanie tonight. Is it because someone hasn't been fucked in the last hour?" Emmett shot in, taking a sip of the apple martini, once again dressed in something that should have been hidden in a very deep dark closet.

 

"No, Dr. Ruth. I just had a shitty day at work, although I don't know why I am explaining myself to you."

"So, what happened Brian?" came the concerned voice of my best friend Mikey. Can always count on 'Good Ol' Mikey' to give a shit when everyone else doesn't.

Sighing as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders I replied, "Nothing more than a few thousand fuckups by the idiot twins themselves. Add on to the fact that I had to deal Ryder on my ass all day with a dunce of a temp and you have just summed up my day so far." I complained, downing my first shot and signaling for another one. 

 

With my second double shot in hand I asked, "So what's been going on here so far?"

 

Emmett fairly jumped up and down, as if he couldn't hold the news in any longer. With a big smile on his face he taunts, "Well apparently there is someone that is stirring up quite the interest in here and for once it isn't you...."

 

Rolling my eyes at this pathetic 'Nelly' bottom behavior I reply nonchalantly, "And I would be concerned because..."

 

"Your fickle subjects will dethrone the 'King' soon?" Ted snickered, trying to cruise a guy that was way beyond his league.

Not giving him the satisfaction, I just ignored him and went back to my usual game of sightseeing.

Then came a familiar intro that I remembered from a long time ago and that is when I noticed that the lights had dimmed a little and it seemed that a circle had formed in the middle of the dance floor. Craning my neck a little bit, I could just barely make out a blonde head, but that could be taken care of quickly. Draining the last of my shot, I left the glass and my little playgroup to see what the hype is about.

Walking through the masses is never a problem for me. It almost seems that they part like the Red Sea, most trying to cop a feel here and there. Ignoring the touching as I always do, I finally make it to the front and I am met with a sight that will always be imprinted on my brain for wet dreams to come.

 

I once knew a girl named Nikki  
I guess you could say she was a sex fiend.  
I met her in a hotel lobby masturbating with a magazine  
she said how'd u like 2 waste some time  
and I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind. 

 

And boy did he ever follow instructions. Watching those hips sway back and forth, I just stood there taking in everything about this mysterious new addition to the Babylon clientele. Electric blue eyes, bright smile, swimmer's build, and the most attractive feature of all...a bubble butt that just wouldn't quit.

 

I think that I have just found my 'victim' for tonight.

Breaking away from the pack, I walked up to the two dancing bodies and pushing the other man away took his spot, intent on having my turn with the young man.

Placing my hands on the slim hips I pulled him in close, giving him a small preview of what he would be moaning from later on that night.

Leaning in for the kill, I whispered the words that many had the pleasure to hear. "So, you want to go to my place?"

Shaking his head, he licked those berry-red lips, making my jeans tighten even more. "Uh-uh. We go to mine. It's closer." 

"How do you know how far I live from here?" Was this boy some kind of stalker or something? I might do just about anything, but I draw the line at psychos.

Giving me another one of those megawatt smiles, he laughs "You're joking right? Who doesn't know Brian Kinney, the proclaimed 'Stud of Liberty' address? 

Twink does have a point, and right now my dick didn't care where we did as long as it was soon...and I for one never argued against logic like that.

 

"Well since you know so much about me, can I get your name at least?" I don't even know why I asked...like I would remember anyway.

"Justin."

 

Grabbing his hand, I get a firm hold on his wrist and get off the dance floor wanting to get the festivities started. 

 

she took me to her castle   
and I just couldn't believe my eyes  
she had so many devices  
everything that money could buy  
she said sign your name on the dotted line  
the lights went out   
and Nikki started to grind

 

Ten minutes later found me staring up at one of the old modest brick buildings that are so common in this part of town. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me in and up the two flights of stairs and finally in front of a modest apartment. 

As soon as the door was closed behind us, we were all over each other, attacking anything that was standing in the way of feeling flesh on flesh. Thankfully there wasn't a whole lot of that. I barely had time to get a good look at the place, when I was pushed backward and fell onto something soft and lumpy. A second later, another body followed the same path, hands and lips touching me everywhere. 

At first I was content to let the blonde do what he wanted, but I was never one to stand on the sidelines for long. Now it was both of us trying to devour the other, trying to take what we could get not caring if the other got anything out of it. Then it became a game of who could get the other to come first.

 

And I never back down from a challenge. 

 

Feeling him scoot back a bit, we end our marathon make-out session, eager to get to the main event. Giving my lips one last lick, he grinds into the hardness beneath him, making me groan from the effort of throwing his ass down on his carpet and fucking him senseless. "Hmm...can I guess that you are ready for the show to begin?"

Pressing our clothed cocks even closer together I give him his answer. No other words were spoken as he pulled me up and guided me to the place that would be witness to all the action.

 

The castle started spinning  
or maybe it was my brain  
I can't tell u what she did to me  
but me body will never be the same  
Her lovin will kick your behind  
she'll show no mercy  
but she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff show u   
how 2 grind

 

"Oh Christ!" I yelled, as I finally came for the second time that night. Pulling out, I flopped down beside him trying to come down from the hormonal high I just reached.

 

Where in hell did he learn that move? Is he some type of acrobat or something. 

 

Seeing him laugh, I realize that I must have voiced my thoughts because he replied, "Nope, I've never been in a circus although I guess those gymnastic classes my parents made me take were good for something." And then he started the downward journey to my cock that was already showing its appreciation at from his generous attention.

 

/Thank goodness for pushy parents./ was my last thought as I surrendered to the pleasure that I was getting from this very talented young man.

 

I woke up the next morning   
Nikki wasn't there  
I looked all over   
all I found was a phone number on the stairs  
it said thank u 4 a funky time  
call me up whenever u want to 2 grind

 

/Where the hell am I?/ was the first thought in my head as I tried to block out the blinding sunlight coming from the large picture window directly in front of the bed. Not dwelling that much on my current location, I rolled over reaching out a hand for the hot little body that I had so much fun with last night when all I was met with is cold sheets

Slowly opening one eye, I take in the crimson walls, ivory woodwork, and huge sketches that are hanging on the wall.

 

Seems that Blondie has a flair for the arts.

 

Letting the smell of caffeine gradually wake me up, I pull on the jeans I wore last night and padded out to the living room, hoping for a small encore performance. Unfortunately, my little performer had other plans.

 

B.

Sorry to leave like this, but I had plans that I just couldn't break. There is some coffee made, fruit, and bagels if you're hungry. Help yourself. I just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed last night and that your live show far exceeds your reputation. I'm sorry about your shirt. Call me on my cell and I'll replace it for you. Don't worry about locking up. The door will lock automatically when you leave. 

Later.

J. 

 

Screwing up the paper, I throw it across the room, feeling a bit pissed at these turn of events. I mean, who does the bubble-butt asshole think he's dealing with here? I'm the one that is supposed to do the little 'morning after' speech. I was the one that blew off one-night stands....not the other way around. 

Fuck him and his lame ass breakfast!

 

Slipping on the rest of my clothes in no time, I walked over to the couch, picked up my jacket from where it fell last night and walked out the door.

 

Walking back towards my loft, I found myself humming the damn song that started this thing in the first place and came to a decision.

 

I would definitely be seeing that 'Darling Twink' later.

 

He could count on that.


	2. Darling Twink

In an upscale neighborhood located in the outskirts of Pittsburgh, a young woman sat at a table of a fashionable cafe, waiting for someone to join her. Luckily, her wait wasn't long, as a young man jogged up to the table, gave her a peck on the cheek, and greeted her in their normal fashion.

 

Giving her his trademark smile, he happily yelled, "Hey Brat!"

 

Smiling, she waited 'til he sat down and leaned over to give him a kiss of her own. 

 

"Hey J." Noticing that her friend was adjusting more than needed in his chair, she could take a good guess at what made him almost an half hour late, but decided to tease him a bit. 

 

"So what's the excuse this time? And it better be good, since you are late to a long overdue breakfast with your best friend."

 

"Oh, believe me. It was worth it! A little over six feet tall, lean build, silky hair, and hazel eyes to drown in," he finished dreamily, before his peace was shattered abruptly.

 

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that he stayed all night? Since when has that been allowed?" Ever since the Hamilton incident, Justin having someone spend the night was unheard of.

 

"Shut up! Besides, I haven't told you the best part."

 

Leaning across the table, she bounced in her seat, glad to see that smile she missed so much on her friend's face again. 

 

"Well, out with it."

 

If possible, his smile got even larger. "It was the infamous Brian Kinney."

 

Raising her eyebrow, she demanded quizzically, "Who's that?"

 

Forgetting that Daphne didn't know the ins and outs of gay Pittsburgh, he decided to make it a bit clearer. "I guess you could say he's the 'King Stud' of Liberty Avenue," and he smiled a little as he took another huge gulp from his tall glass of milk.

 

"Was he everything that they said he was?"

 

"That and then some. Fuck Daph! It was simply amazing!" he gushed, letting the woman know that this Brian Kinney person was someone she definitely wanted to meet. Anyone that could get that reaction from Justin was someone with serious skills.

 

"Does this mean that you will be seeing him again?" she asked hopefully,

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, he replied noncommittally. "Probably not."

 

Not able to hold back her frustration, she couldn't help herself. "Why?"

 

"Because from what I heard we both have the same policy. No two-time tricks." He regret to tell Daphne that was one of the main reasons he had sought him out in the first place.

 

"Oh, that's right. Another one of those new 'stupid' rules you've made up for yourself. Speaking of which, has the stupid fuck tried to contact you since you've been back?" she asked snidely, and instantly regretted it when she saw the bright smile disappear from Justin's face.

 

Acting on instinct, she reached over and placed her hand over his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorr-"

 

Giving her hand a squeeze back, Justin gave her a small smile to let her know that no severe damage was done. "No. It's alright. I guess it's still a bit hard, ya know?"

 

Yeah, she knew alright. Daniel Hamilton, or Danny to his friends. 

 

Successful author...great personality...funny....handsome as hell...and a lying cheating bastard that broke her Jussie's heart. When she had first met him, she was happy for her friend. Hell, even the ten-year age difference didn't bother her....well, not that much.

 

As time went on, she had even forgotten about that, just happy that her friend was happy.

 

Then it all fell to shit.

 

She remembered when Justin had called her in the middle of the night to ask if she could come get him. Hearing the sobs, and never thinking about the fact that it would be a eight-hour trip, she threw on some sweats, sneakers, grabbed coat, wallet, keys, and ran out the door. Six and a half hours later found her in front of Justin's New York apartment door, terrified at the state the place was in.

 

Clothes everywhere. Glass on the floor. Books and other things ripped off the shelves.

 

Looked like Goliath himself had had a major tantrum, and amongst the ruins stood Justin, destroying anything within arms reach.

 

Not missing a step, she calmed him down, dried his eyes, then helped him pack up all his belongings as quickly as possible, so he wouldn't have to stay in the apartment that was haunted with the ghost of his now former lover.

 

During the long ride home, the worried girl was able to get the story. Of how Justin had walked into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend of three years, intent on celebrating the anniversary of when they met. 

 

Of how he was planning on telling him that he had decided to stay in New York, refusing the position he was offered back home in Pittsburgh. 

 

Of how he had decided to ask the man he loved to be his partner for eternity. Of course, he wanted to surprise him, so he had kept all of this to himself.

Imagine the 'surprise' when he walked in on and saw his 'partner' and some nameless trick fucking like rabbits in THEIR bed, moaning and groaning for all they were worth. 

 

Then to make it even more twisted, Danny waited till he came to kick the trick out. Then after the trick left, the fucker just put on some clothes and walked out to places unknown, leaving his lover to ponder what the hell had happened.

 

After hearing all this, the furious girl was ready to turn the car back and whip some 'Dannyboy' ass, but her sad friend told her it would be a waste of time and effort. Besides, he wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to cut all ties.

 

And cut them he did...starting with the old Justin and replacing it with one that didn't smile or laugh as much, one that only cared about fucking a guy then moving on to the next; one that began to look out for himself instead of others.

 

For all the things she hated Daniel Hamilton for, she cursed him to the deepest pits of hell for that alone.

 

Not wanting to dwell on that asshole longer than necessary, she piped up, "So, how are things going with you? Finally settled into your place, after what...three months?"

 

Biting into a fresh and hot cinnamon bun, he said, "Yeah. After going through all those negotiations with the landlord, I made my usual 'alterations' and now it's perfect." Licking the icing that stuck to his upper lip like a child, he asked, "You coming over soon?"

Nodding, she took a bite of her own breakfast. "Sure, but I'll call first. Don't want to have a repeat of what happened last time, do we?"

Wincing at that particular memory, he groaned. "You'll never forget that, will you?"

"Nope. I wouldn't be a good best friend if I did," she chuckled at the put upon expression of the blonde boy across the table.

 

Taking another bite of the warm pastry in front of her, she started digging deeper.

 

"So how is the new whiz kid doing in the real world?"

 

"Never better. As a matter fact, I will be starting my first major assignment next week. Can you believe that I even get an expense account?" he laughed, fairly jumping in his seat at the thought of spending someone else's money for once.

 

"Hmm, I guess all the restaurants in the tri-state area are going to show a phenomenal increase in profits, huh?"

 

"Fuck you!" the blonde exclaimed, still smiling in megawatt mode.

 

"We tried it, remember? And I seem to recall that it didn't work out that well, so I'll pass on the offer... thanks anyway," she responded to his outburst smugly, loving the ease that they always seemed to have with each other.

 

Seeing the look his best bud was sporting, Justin could tell that she felt the same way he did. "Gods, I missed you Daph."

 

"I missed you too, Jussie." she warmly replied, calling him the nickname she had dubbed him with when they were five.

 

"How things are with you? I mean, we've been sitting here for almost a half-hour talking about my adventures and I have yet to hear about any of your 'getting dick' pursuits.

 

Screwing up her face, she tried to act offended by his demand." You are such a nasty boy."

 

"I try sweetie. Now give me some information, before I tell your mother what I walked in on last Labor Day..."

 

Remembering that particular risqué incident, Daphne couldn't help but mutter, "Wait, let me change that to asshole."

 

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now tell me all about it," and thus began another outrageous conversation between the two friends, each enjoying their time together.

~~~~~~~~~~

Downtown Pittsburgh.  
Frick Building.  
15th Floor. Conference Room A

 

Among the people seated at the mahogany table, no one looked more attentive than Brian Kinney. Although, if one could read his thoughts, they would be surprised at how talented an actor he was.

 

/I wonder if he realizes that I haven't heard a word he said yet.../ thought the bored ad executive, bending yet one more paper clip out of shape. Seeing that his boss nowhere close to losing steam, he sighed and settled back in the plush seat, getting comfortable to let his mind wander to other things.

Well, the one thing...person that had been on his mind since last weekend.

 

Justin.

 

Ever since that night, he hadn't been able to get the blonde out his head. Not to say that he hadn't fucked anyone else, but the image of those eyes, hair, and smile would just piss him off because they wouldn't leave him alone.

 

What pissed him off even more was that he was beginning to act like a teenager. He didn't even want to remember the times when he had pulled out the cell number and gone to the phone to dial, only to stop or hang up right before it started ringing.

 

This was too un-Kinney-like for his taste.

 

"Now I would like to introduce you to the consultants I called in to help with this campaign. They are with the Keller Group, so please try to make them welcome." Going to the door, Ryder opened it and made a motion for someone to come in. In the next few seconds, Brian's eyes widened as four people trooped into the room. Usually new people wouldn't get a such a reaction from him, but this was a special case because standing directly in front of him was none other than his 'darling twink' from the past weekend.

 

Putting his stone mask back on, he took covert glances at the smiling blonde, trying to rein in the urge to leap over, flip his little adorable bubble-butt on the table and give him a 'proper' welcome to the firm.

 

But he doubted that Ryder would appreciate it much.

 

"Now I would like to introduce our temporary additions to the team. First, we have Jen Parrot-" he blanked out once again, taking inventory of the third person to enter the conference room. Blonde hair styled in that chic messy look that seemed to be the rage, familiar blue eyes filled with awareness, deep blue shirt with a silk tie of the same color, black tailored slacks that seemed to hug his lithe form, and shiny pair of black Kenneth Coles.

 

Seems the mysterious twink also had some fashion sense.

 

"This is Justin Taylor and he will be working in our art department." Turning towards Brian, he continued, "Kinney, you and him will be working closely in terms of creating the image for this campaign, so please try not to burn him out to quickly," Ryder droned on, shooting Brian a dubious glance. 

/I seriously doubt that.../ Brian thought mischievously, thinking back to that night he spent with the energetic graphics consultant.

 

After that, the meeting seemed to speed by, Brian growing more and more impatient to main event of reuniting with young man standing in front of him.

As soon Ryder adjourned the meeting and gave the signal to personally introduce themselves to the new arrivals. Waiting for Justin to be alone, Brian made his move set in full predator mode.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" was his opening gambit to get his new co-worker's attention, eager to see his reaction. 

 

With an amused look on his cherubic face, Justin grinned. "If you say so."

 

"So?"

 

"What?"

 

Not satisfied with the conversation so far, Brian thought it was time to be a little more overt. "Nothing, just wondering how this is going to work out..."

 

"I don't see the big problem here," came the nonplussed answer, throwing Brian off a bit.

 

He would have thought that the twink would feel a little apprehensive about working together, but instead acted as if he couldn't have cared either way. 

 

And for some strange reason, this made Brian pissed, so in true Kinney fashion, he told himself that it was time to push things along.

 

"So, you don't mind that while you're showing me mock ups for a new campaign, that I will be having flashbacks of how I made you scream that night, or how I was able to bend you in positions that could get you a job in any circus..." he said calmly, although there was an undercurrent of sensuality laced with it.

 

Justin just smiled, getting a kick out of seeing this man trying to get him worked up. If he only knew he was wasting his time.

 

Giving the hazel-eyed man a measuring look of his own, Justin asked "Is this some new type of flirting that I don't know about?"

 

Shaking his head at the boldness of this young man, Brian began to play along.

 

"No. Just telling you what might happen so that you can...be prepared for it..."

 

"Well thanks for the heads up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet the rest of the team," he turned around, before Brian's voice stopped him.

 

"No problem. Will you be coming to the brainstorming session?"

 

Looking over his shoulder, he smirked, "I don't know. I prefer coming under the sheets, but...to each their own, right?" and off the other man went, Brian's eyes glued to the motion of the slight back and forth motion of the young man's ass. Shaking his head, Brian gathered his things and walked out the conference room with a small smile on his face. Walking down the hall to his office, Brian couldn't help but think that maybe the vacation he was planning could be put on hold. 

 

It looked like there were enough fun things to do right in the Pitts.


	3. Darling Twink

BRIAN  
Liberty Diner.

 

Proverbial greasy spoon for all fags in the in the Pittsburgh area.

 

And the meeting place for my particular group of friends...as sad as that is.

Pulling the door open, I am immediately assaulted with the sights, sounds, and smells of this particular stomping ground. Like the king that I am, I survey my territory and give a small smile as I locate my vassals, waiting to see how long it will take for them to realize that I am here.

 

"Hey Brian!" came the shout across the hustle and bustle of the busy diner and it's patrons.

 

Five seconds....not bad.

 

Slipping into the booth, I give my best friend a quick peck on the lips and sit down to wait for his mother to come over and take my order. As it is, I already know that I am going to get raked over the coals for what they consider my 'anti-social' behavior, but after the development at work a few weeks ago, I haven't really been focused, causing me to stay extra hours in order to be productive.

 

Grabbing a fry off of Mikey's plate, I ask, "So, how are you losers this evening?"

 

The flashy fashion-challenged queen sitting across from me boasts, "I don't know what you're talking about since I don't see any losers sitting at this table..."

 

"Denial is a bad thing Emmett," I began to say, before I was grabbed up in a rough hug, by the Rainbow Tornado, also known as Debbie Novotny.

 

"Hey, you little shit! Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" she yelled in her usual cheery manner.

 

Trying to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in my Armani, I gave her what passed as a polite greeting. "And hello to you Deb. I must say that your wig is looking extradonairy today."

 

Clocking me upside my head, she demanded briskly, "What can I get for you, asshole?"

"My usual."

 

Turkey on whole grain wheat. No mayo. Have to watch the figure and all that.

 

Jotting it down on her overflowing pad, she flounces away to attend to another customer. "Be back in a minute," she calls over her shoulder, which in Deb-speak means that it is going to take a bit more than that.

 

"So, where have you been?" Mikey demanded, taking a bite out of the hand-held death trap know as a hamburger.

 

"Well unlike the rest of you slackers, I've been up to my neck in this new campaign. Since the client is shelling out millions of dollars for this thing, Ryder is stressing me for it to be perfect. Then we got the added bonus of getting some high-priced consultants to help us. I guess they felt we couldn't do it on our own,"

 

"No wonder you look so tired. I guess not having your daily trick is affecting your health," Ted readily pointed out, smugly munching on today's special.

Not one to pass up on an opportunity, I slammed one right back. "Now Teddy, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us aren't. Besides, it's great when tricks make house calls or office calls, whatever the case may be, " I smirked, loving the way the accountant's face twinged with equal parts envy and resentment.

"Should have known that work would never stand in the way of Brian's dick," he muttered, going back to his club sandwich, his face set in scowl that does nothing for him...like anything does for that matter.

"Will you two give it a rest already?" Mikey whined, while stuffing his face with the food placed in front of him.

 

Turning my attention to my best friend, it sometimes amazes me that he didn't resemble a miniature Michelin man with all the food his mom shoved down his throat over the years and believe me, I was an eye-witness and willing participant to those feasts over the years.

 

Just as I was about to snag another fry, I felt a tug on my sleeve. "Hey Brian, isn't that the guy you left Babylon with the other night?"

 

Prying off the gripping fingers with a certain air of distaste, I said wearily. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, Em."

Getting excited, he grabbed onto my sleeve again, making me a bit pissed, but I try to ignore it as he prattles on.

 

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, adorable smile, and a butt that I have been saving to have for years. Is that specific enough for you?"

 

Swiveling my neck, I turned around to see the source of my frustration for the past three weeks standing right inside the door.

 

/Dammit! First the office, now this?/ I thought heatedly, wondering if the world was playing one big cosmic joke on me. I wouldn't put it past the twink if he was.

 

"So how was he?"

 

"I don't kiss and tell, gentlemen...and I do use the term loosely..."

 

"Come off it, Brian. Tell us," Emmett urged, leaning forward in his seat as if he is about to hear all the CIA's secrets.

Leaning over a bit myself, I get a few inches from his face to tell him exactly what information I had for him.

 

"None of your fucking business."

 

Then, acting as if I didn't give a fuck, I stood up and made my way over to the booth across the room, intent on figuring out the puzzle that was Justin Taylor.

 

JUSTIN

 

As I was looking at the menu, I noticed a shadow above me and a silky voice asking, "Are you stalking me?"

 

Glancing over top of the double-sided menu, I gave the impeccably-dressed man a look of my own. "Now why would I want to that?"

 

Sliding into the booth across from me, he leans back against the red vinyl, trapping me in an intense gaze. "There could be a lot of reasons."

 

Not sure if I should play along, but interested anyway, I asked skeptically, "Name one."

 

With supreme confidence, he replied with pride, "My dick."

 

Rolling my eyes, I could do nothing but smile, falling into the game that we have been playing for the last couple of weeks. "Contrary to popular belief, having a big dick does not automatically make me remember someone. It's what they do that gets stored into memory."

"Well, there's another reason for you."

 

"I guess you're right..." I agreed, having a flashback of how he operated his own 'machinery', but thankfully that reveire was disrupted before I made a fool of myself.

 

"Hi, Sunshine! It's about time you stopped in!" Debbie called out, giving me the same hug I've seen her give to practically everyone and one that I happliy return.

 

My history with Deb Novatny began in 1996, when I revealed my sexual orientation to my parents. Although it took some time for all of us to come back before my big news, they slowly learned to accept me for who I am and not make me feel as I was some freak of nature. I met Deb during my first PFLAG function that my mom dragged me to and the rest is history. Ever since then, Deb has become a second mother to me. Matter of fact, it was through her that I learned all I needed to know about the hottest stud ever to walk Liberty Avenue.

 

Though she'll never know it.

 

Giving her the smile that was the inspiration for the fond nickname, I laughed, "I told you I would Deb. How are you doing?"

 

"As much as I can be, sweetie." 

 

Looking back and forth between Brian and me, I could see her eyes narrow, letting me know that she was about to ask the question that had been on her mind ever since she walked over here.

 

"So how do you and Brian know each other, or can I take an educated guess?"

Taking no offense at the implication, I just told her the truth...well the clean version anyway, although I could tell that she jumped to her own conclusions.

 

"You'd probably be right. How is Vic doing?" Note to self: Have to make time to spend with Vic.

 

"Just fine, sweetie. Now what can I get for you?" she said happily, pulling out the much overused notebook.

 

Looking over the menu for a few seconds, I decided to indulge myself. Besides, it was probably time to get a membership in a gym anyway.

"A double cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate shake....oh and lemon bars for dessert."

"I'll put that order right in for you. I'll be back with your milkshake in a minute." Turning her attention to the man across from me, she asks, "Brian, do you want me to bring your order over here?"

Tongue in cheek, he grins, "Have I ever told you that you are one smart cookie, Deb?"

 

Shaking her head ruefully, she gives his cheek a hearty pinch. "A simple yes would have done, smart-ass. I'll be right back with your milkshake, sweetie," and off she goes, clearing a path through the hungry masses of Liberty Avenue.

 

Glancing at Brian, I see the most unreadable expression on his face and in this instance I want to know exactly what he's thinking. "How in hell are you going to eat all that?"

"Blessed with a great metabolism...at least that's what my mother says. So, what do you want? If this is about work, I would appreciate it if we kept that in the office. I value my downtime."

 

"Understandable, but it's not what I was going to talk to you about.

I believe that you made me an offer and I wanted to know if it was still on the table."

 

"Huh?"

 

Smirking even more, he reminds me, "The cleaners."

 

/Like I really believe that one, Kinney/

 

"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to act on that. Just bring the shirt to the office tomorrow and I'll get it taken of."

"Or, we could go to my loft after you finish and I give it to you there," he suggested silkily, giving me those bedroom eyes that I imagine have worked on every trick that ever had the pleasure of seeing them...and unfortunately I don't know how long I can resist them myself, but once again my brain helps out by pointing out something that is absolutely hilarious and within seconds I am giggling like a schoolgirl and even more so when I see the confused look on the hazel-eyed seducer's face.

 

"What?"

 

Guessing that I could let him in on the joke, I laughed, "That is a real variation of 'Want to come and see my sketches?' routine."

 

Seeing the way his face went blank, I take it that he wasn't expecting something like that. However, he reverts back to Kinney mode and begins refute my claim.

 

"First, I don't use routines. Second, you're the artist. I'll save that for you to do," he replied haughtily, taking a sip of the water that Deb had placed on the table ages ago.

Taking a sip from my own glass I smirked, enjoying the feeling of throwing this man off-kilter. Since working with him, I have learned that Brian is a control freak and when the control is taken away, he will do everything in his power to get it back.

 

Which makes for a pretty good show if you ask me.

 

But just as I was about to up the stakes, my cell phone chose that moment to ring. Inwardly groaning, I pulled the damn thing out to look at the call display, annoyed at whomever interrupted my fun.

However, seeing the name and the number, I knew I had to put the game on pause for the time being. With an apologetic smile in place, I said, "Excuse me for a minute."

 

Seeing him nod, I flip open the phone.

 

"Hey Mollusk, what's up?" I answered the call, curious as to why my little sister was calling me.

 

"Hey Jus. I just wanted to give you a bit of news. The dumbfuck called over here looking for you."

Oh great. What in the hell is wrong with HIM? Wasn't breaking my heart enough for the dipshit?

 

Hoping that my anger wasn't showing on my face, I asked firmly, "Uh huh, and what did you say?"

 

"That it is was none of his fucking business and to stay away from you before I gave him an illegal castration," she replied sweetly, as if it was the most natural response in the world.

 

Sometimes I really love the little brat.

"Good girl."

 

"Well, since I'm such a good girl, would you mind doing something for me?" she asked slyly, alerting my big brother alarm big time.

Should have known that there was a catch in all this, but by the sound in her voice, it didn't seem like something that I should really do...a.k.a. my parents didn't approve.

Trying to sound remorseful as possible, I began nervously, "I don't-"

"If you don't then I might let it slip to the ex where you live. You know that he left his contact numbers...." she slipped in before I could finish, making me want to smack the smile off the smile that I know she has on her face right now...gloating wench.

Sometimes I really hate the little brat.

 

Daphne and I taught her too well.

 

Knowing that it was a lost cause, I gave up the fight, the news that my ex was in town too much stress as is. "Fine! But I'm not doing anything illegal, you little shit!"

 

Hearing a happy giggle come down the line, she said,"Don't worry, it's not...well not really. Love you Jus!"

 

"Love you too. Bye"

 

Snapping my phone off, I stuffed it into my pocket, pissed that I can still get conned by my little sister. I swear, she must have written the handbook on how to make an older sibling's life miserable.

 

Turning my attention to the amused man across from me, I feel myself blush slightly, feeling a little of the tension that the phone call caused lessen. 

 

"Sorry about that. That was just my annoying baby sister alerting me to something."

 

"Nothing serious I hope."

 

"Trivial, really," I responded dryly, not wanting to go into what the phone call was about. Then in a matter of seconds, I relaxed and realized that I had the perfect solution in front of me to help me forget about my 'pest' problem for the time being. Whispering huskily, I leaned in, watching those gorgeous hazel eyes darken with lust. 

"So, do you want to sit here and try to flirt some more, or do you want to fuck?"

 

Not giving it a second thought, he grabbed my wrist like he did that first night, threw some money on the table and hustled me out of there, ignoring the yelling coming from one pissed waitress and a table of friends.

 

The ride to the loft was full of heated looks and stolen caresses, but in no time we were in front of the building that I had heard so much about my first weeks back home. 

In the elevator, he had already pulled out my dick, making my head fall back against the cool brushed metal interior.

It took him no time to get the door open and set the alarm before I found myself completely naked and slung over a shoulder, being carried to the Holy Grail for all gay men in the tri-state area.

 

Brian Kinney's bed.

 

As much as this interlude started out hot and heavy, Brian changed gears, slowing the pace down a little.

Pushing me back on the soft duvet, he straddles me and begins to kiss my neck, moving progressively lower and lower until he reached the place that had been screaming for his attention ever since he sat across from me. Bypassing that area, he continued on, licking the inside of my thighs, letting his warm breath spread over my balls, making them tighten even more. I was sure that I was going to come from that alone, but thankfully he put a stop to that and then built me up again until he was ready to enter me.

 

Giving me the lube, I wasted no time in snagging the cap off and slathering it on his cock, anticipation pulsing through my veins at what I was about to experience. The memory of the first time was humming repeating in my brain when he flipped me over on my stomach. Preparing me quickly, I didn't even hear the sounds of the condom being ripped open and pulled on, but I sure as hell felt it when Brian entered me, hitting home in one thrust.

 

"FUCK YES!" 

 

Reaching over, he grabs my chin and gives me a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I will," he whispered ferally, giving my ear a small bite, before begining the natural motions that takes us to worlds unknown. 

 

"Damn! Are you sure that you even have bones?" Brian breathed heavily, worn out from the exhaustive play we're taking a break from in order to catch our breaths.

Rolling over, I smiled and ran a finger down his side, appreciating the graceful lines and curves that made this beautiful man. I wish I had a sketchbook nearby.

 

"The last time my doctor checked he didn't see a problem."

 

"Hmm. So how do you like working at Ryder so far?"

 

"I actually like it more than I thought I would. I was worried that I would be working with a fat, balding, greasy, homophobic, old guy, but I guess I lucked out. You're only old."

 

Giving me a hard pinch in the side, Brian grinned. "Fuck you."

 

Matching his grin, I flippantly replied, "You already did, and I must say quite well, thanks."

 

Lighting a cigarette, he takes a puff and gives me that tongue in cheek expression that I've been itching to draw. "Do you have a smartass answer for everything?"

 

"Call it a gift," I smiled as I swung my feet to the side and began searching for the clothes that were hastily thrown on the floor earlier.

Finding my boxers, I slipped them on, then standing up, I turned around to face the satisfied man lying underneath the neon lights.

Tearing my eyes away before another part of my anatomy began to make it's position known, I blurted out, "Well, I have to get going. Big day tomorrow and all."

 

/Smooth going, dumbass./ I ranted to myself, the knowing grin from Brian making me feel even worse.

 

Getting up himself, the other man stubbed out the cancer stick, slipped on his navy silk robe, making his way toward the kitchen, beckoning me to follow.

After getting a glass of orange juice, he turned around and said,"Like I don't know that already. However, I have a better solution. You can stay here, we fuck some more, I'll drop you off at your place to get a change of clothes in the morning, then we can go to work."

 

Giving him a small smile for his efforts, I tell him rationally,"That sounds too complicated. Besides, I like my bed."

Seeing that he has lost this battle, he decides to compromise. "Do you want me to call you a cab or something?"

Waving him off, I said confidently,"No thanks. I parked my car near the diner and it isn't that far of a walk."

I could still see that he wanted to debate the point, but his little internal mechanism wouldn't let him do it.

 

Prideful prick.

 

"Whatever."

 

Nodding in agreement, I walk around the counter and stand before the man who has rocked my world, both sleeping and awake.

 

"Thanks again for a good time. If you keep this up, I might have to purchase season passes," I tease, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.

 

"Ha ha funny, Twink," Brian says gruffly, pushing me away a bit, but not before grabbing my chin and placing a firm kiss on my already swollen lips.

 

Pulling away, he only says one word, "Later."

 

"Later. Oh and don't forget the shirt tomorrow," and with that, I made my way to the large door, exiting the loft and out to the street, whistling as I walked to the diner and my car.

 

Thirty minutes later, after a quick stop at Primanti Bros., I was walking up the stairs to my apartment and thinking about how many more of my rules that I would break for Brian Kinney. Hell, I'd already admitted to myself that the guy was a fantabulous fuck, but there was so much more to his 'stud' image that pulled me like a moth to a flame. I just wanted to explore all those layers...see what made him tick.

 

But shit, look where that had gotten me last time. 

A one way trip to the Heartbreak Hotel.

And it was this thought that was in my head as I hit the top step and heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Hello Justin."

 

I don't know how long I stood there, looking at the man that had shattered my heart along with my rose-coloured glasses, but my brain summed up the situation quickly and easily in just five words.

 

 

Dammit. To. All. Fucking. Hell.


	4. Darling Twink

JUSTIN

 

I can't believe this.

I simply can't FUCKING believe this.

I come home from the high that comes from a Brian Kinney fuck, and look what happens.

Danny 'Dumbfuck' Hamilton, my ex, is standing in front of my apartment with a big ass smile on his face.

Did I end up in the Twilight Zone or something?

Hearing a small laugh, I look up to see Danny giving me the smile that I fell in love with.

"No, but a lot of people think that Pittsburgh is the closest thing to it," he grinned, sliding his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

 

Brushing the back of his hand against my cheek, he whispers softly, "I missed you, love."

 

"What the fuck are you doing here? Why are you here? And how in fucking hell did you find out where I lived?" I lashed out roughly, pullling away from him, partly anger at the laughing man in front of me, partly embarrassment of at speaking my thoughts out loud.

Not reacting in any way to my rant, he gestures to my apartment, "Do you really want to have this conversation in the middle of your hallway?"

Not wanting him to step foot into MY home, but knowing that he was right, I conceded. "Fine! Move out my goddamn way so I can open the door!"

"Now, tell me what the hell is going on here? I thought we said all we had to say in New York," I muttered, looking at the man who has caused me so much pain.

Damn, what I wouldn't do for a double shot of Absolut right now.

 

"J, did you really think that it was over?" he asked as if we had only been apart for a few days, instead of a few months.

 

"Well, I kinda figured it out when I caught you with your dick up some trick's ass! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

 

"I never thought that you were a fool. If that were the case, I would have never have hooked up with you in the first place."

 

"Lucky me. Now tell me why you're here, before my foot can't come up with anymore excuses for not being planted up your ass!" I snapped, trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

 

"Look J, you know I'm not good with apologies and shit like that. Hell, you probably know me better than anyone. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say first."

 

"Fine. Plead your case."

 

"Remember when you came home that night and told me about that offer from the firm here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And how you told me that you were thinking about taking it so that you could be closer to your family? Well, it got me thinking how we hadn't been getting along lately and I just thought that it was your way of telling me that you were leaving me without saying the actual 'let's be friends' speech."

 

"So...you're telling me that you fucked that other guy just to get me to leave you?" If I had a dunce cap, I would have slammed it down on his fucking head.

 

"I know it sounds horrendously stupid, but I did it for you. I didn't want to be the one to tie you down," he explains, looking the stupid fuck that he is.

 

"So why the hell are you here? Did I forget to pay my half of the rent or something?" I replied nastily, not buying his shit for a minute. If you really love someone, you don't throw them off the highest cliff that you can find.

 

Seeing that my attention was back on him, he stated simply, "I missed you J."

 

Rolling my eyes heavenward, I let him know that I am not impressed. "You already said that."

 

Sighing, he shoves his hands in his pockets, looking me directly in the eyes, as if that would help. "Seriously Justin. Every day since you left has been pure hell. You don't know how it felt walking into our apartment and seeing our life shattered and you gone."

"I guess it could be right up there with seeing the man you were going to ask to be your life partner fucking somebody else," I shoot back harshly, getting grim satisfaction watching him pale underneath his thirty dollar a session tan.

"Oh J," is all he says as he tries to come closer, but I halt that quickly, holding up a hand for him to stop. With a hurt expression, he pleads earnestly, "Please Jus. Can't we work this out somehow? Don't you think that we owe it to ourselves to work this out?"

 

Feeling myself about to explode, I clench my fists to control my already sky-high temper. "Daniel?"

 

With a look of hope, he hastily replies,"Yes?"

 

"Listen carefully to what I am about to say to you. I don't owe US shit, but I do owe it to myself to find someone that will not treat me as a dumbass child as you so effectively did for all these years."

 

Crossing the room, I open the door, giving him the universal gesture for what he needs to do, but he just stands there, looking like a lost little puppy. Steeling myself, I reinforce what I want him to do in words, so he doesn't mistake my actions.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out."

 

"Justin," he tries one more time to touch me, but I'm not having it...not when I'm not sure and what might happen.

 

"Get out," and stay out a voice in my head adds, sounding suspiciously like Daphne. 

 

Great now, he's finally driven me around the bend.

 

"I can see that you're still upset with me and I totally understand, but know this: I am not giving up on us. I know I fucked up, but I will do everything that I can to make you see that I want us to be together. I know that deep down you feel the same." 

 

Taking a card from his coat pocket, he dropped it on the coffee table. 

 

"Here is the hotel that I am staying at for the next week.You can rip it up if you want, but I would really like to talk to you before I go back," he pleaded, sincerity shining in his eyes.

 

/And you can take a flying leap for all I care, asshole/ I thought vicously, wishing he would leave already.

 

Giving it one last shot, he approaches once again. "I love you, and I will always love you. I know that I fucked up, but doesn't my feelings for you count for something?"

 

Pushing him away, I let him know exactly what I thought of his latest revelation. "Well you can keep it for the tricks you haven't fucked yet." With one last biting glare, I said the words that I wasn't able to say the first time: "Bye Daniel," which was followed by me slamming the door so hard I was sure to hear shit from my neighbors in the morning about it.

Walking over to the couch, I just plopped down and stared at the small white rectangle with elegant gold script. Picking it up, I just looked at it, the anger and the pain coming back full force. Throwing it back on the table, I picked up the cordless phone and called for reinforcements.

 

Three rings later, my prayers were answered. "Daph, how about we schedule your grand tour about now?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound like I was going to have a nervous breakdown...even though I was pretty damn close.

 

"Do you know what time it is, Taylor?" came the grouchy shout, reminding me of the last time I called her like this, but as a best friend, this is a duty that she has to uphold.

 

"Daniel was just here," were the only words I uttered before Daphne went into her impressive imitation of a veteran sailor. After calming down, she became the rational girl that I knew and loved.

"Give me fifteen minutes and don't start throwing stuff, because I would hate to have to help you clean up your own shit, okay?" she says, I guess in an effort to make me smile.

"Yeah," was all I could say, thanking God for giving me a best friend like her. Maybe it was time to remind her of that fact. "Have I ever said that you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again. Now hang up so I can get dressed, and remember to take deep breaths." 

 

"Whatever Brat. See you in a few."

 

"Bye Jussie," and soon the dial tone was buzzing in my ear.

Hanging up, I lean back against the cushions and close my eyes, wondering when my life turned into a fucking soap opera.

 

BRIAN

 

Leaning back in the big black leather chair that I've worked so hard to acquire, I look out the windows at the Pittsburgh skyline, thinking back to when I was boy and my parents decided to act like actual humans. It was one of those cold winter days where you had to bundle up against the wind, even though the sun was glaring in the sky. 

I still can't remember what the occasion was or anything, but I do remember my mom smiling and telling my sister and I to get dressed and that we were going out. Soon, we were at the incline and I could remember running to the overlook and just looking over the Three Rivers and the Golden Triangle and thinking that I wanted to know what went on over there. When I asked Jack ( I refuse to call him my father, because he never was one) about it, he just told me that it wasn't any of my business since I would never know.

 

Well, here's a big FUCK YOU Jack Kinney!

 

Pushing those thoughts away, my mind wanders back to Friday night and the 'fun' I had with a certain blonde. But as much as it made me smile, I began to worry.

 

It's not really the fact that I allowed Justin to give me a repeat performance of his great 'talent', but the fact that I pursued him. That is something I'm going to have to stop before it gets out of control...if it hasn't already. 

 

Plus it didn't help that I had to get an earful from my best friend about ditching him at the diner that night. 

 

Like it hasn't happened before.

 

Then to get the usual cutting remarks from the gay version of Abbott and Costello made me wonder if continuing this little game with Justin is good thing.

 

Then again, I always do like living life on the edge...

 

BEEEEEP

 

Sighing, I turn around and deftly press the intercom button. "Yes?"

"Your ten o'clock is here," she said merrily, making wonder what exactly was making my assistant so happy. Hmph, probably got laid this weekend.

Shuddering at the image of hetero sex, I lean back and wait for the entertainment to begin.

 

Watching him walk in, I take in the dull eyes and wan smile and my conscience starts to nag at me, but as with all Kinneys, I ignore it and proceed to do what I want for my own enjoyment, which will eventually lead to me fucking other people over in the process.

 

Let the games begin.

 

"Good morning Mr. Taylor."

 

"Good morning Mr. Kinney," he responds cordially with all the enthusiam as a wet blanket as he opens his portfolio case and hands me the placards for the upcoming McTennin Sports campaign. 

 

Taking a careful perusal, I grudingly had to admit thy man was good. "I am impressed. To tell you the truth, I thought this whole consultant thing was a bunch of bullshit and a waste of money."

"Lucky for me that you aren't in charge of the company, huh?" he smiles, giving me a flashback of the events at the diner and what led up to one of the top ten fucks I've had in life. 

 

Looking down at my wide mahogany desk, my brain starts to imagine what else it could be used for. Looking up, I see his expectant face and I mobilize into action. Getting up, I walk over to my door and close it, making sure both my guest and my secretary hear the audible click of the lock.

 

Turning around, I press the intercom button. "Cynthia, please hold my calls. Mr. Taylor and I do not want to be disturbed for any reason," I tell her calmly, looking into startled blue eyes.

A few seconds later, he asks the question I've been waiting for. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"Well, I thought that since we're having such a great creativity session, that it would be a shame to waste it."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"What did you think? That I would rip those mockups out your hand, tear your clothes off, clear my desk, throw you on it, and have a quick fuck?" I quip effortlessly, his immediate reaction telling me that is EXACTLY what he was thinking...maybe even wanted.

 

Backing off, I decide to give him a few moments to compose himself. I would hate to see this game end too quickly. Once he takes a deep breath, he begins again.

 

"Mr. Kinney-"

 

"I think that you can call me Brian now, don't you?" I said languidly, loving the reaction coming from the body in front of me. Damn he looks adorable like that. Funny, how I never really liked adorable before fucking him...

 

"MISTER Kinney," he stresses again, but I can tell that he is barely holding on, if the bulge I see in his Dockers is any indication.

 

"I thought I told you to call me Brian," I remind him, loving the way his blush now reaches the tips of his ears. 

 

Fucking adorable, I tell you.

 

Moving just far enough from my grasp, he tries to steer the conversation back to solid ground. With a determined gleam in those baby blues, he demands, "I don't think that is very professional, do you?"

 

Giving him his space, I walk around to the other side of my desk, hoping to hide the obvious hard-on I got from playing with him. There was no need to let the blonde know just how much I was enjoying this. I don't have any doubts that he would find a way to use that against me.

Sitting back down in my leather chair, I reapply my take-no-shit executive demeanor and reply truthfully, "Not really, but as you well know, I don't follow conventions that much."

"So, what do you want to look at? Is there something else that you want?"

Now that is a loaded question if I ever heard one.

"Oh, there is something alright. Something that I promised you last night..."

 

"Really? Care to refresh my memory?"

"Here it is," and that is when I reveal my wrinkled, stained shirt that he so graciously offered to get cleaned for me. 

 

Seeing the confusion briefly flit across his face gave me a bit of satisfaction.

Don't like it very much, do you Twink?

"Oh right," then he slowly reaches over to take the shirt, looking more than a little bit lost. "Umm, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

 

"There is, but I don't think my boss would appreciate it if we do such things in the office do you?"

 

"I thought you said that you weren't conventional?" he said skeptically, looking at me with feigned disintrest. Yeah, like I really believe that...

 

"But I am a realist, and sometimes you have to conform to get what you want. Don't you agree?"

 

"Look BRIAN," he stressed, his smile disappearing altogether. "I wouldn't mind playing your little mind games, but I had a late night and I am really not in the mood for this weird type of foreplay that you seem so fond of, so why don't we act like the adults we are and leave the innuendos for later."

 

"If that is the way you want it," I replied, silently letting him know that I didn't believe him for a minute.

 

"Yes, that is what I want."

 

"Fine. Now what do you have for me?"

 

The next hour flew by as we sat discussed the direction of the campaign. It was amazing the innate talent and instinct he seemed to possess. My reservations about bringing the consultants in were slowly diminishing as I worked alongside him, seeing our collective genius come to life infront of us. 

As we were putting the finishing touches on the draft, he asked casually, "What are you doing for lunch?"

Smirking, I asked. "Why? Do you think you can make me a better offer?"

 

Giving me a small version of that sunshine smile, he replies, "Well, I have to know what my competition is."

 

"An author that was sent by the publishing company that we want to promote. They felt that it would be good if we met a marketing representative along with one of their top authors."

 

Zipping up his portfolio, he turns back with a strange look on his face, his face gone paler than when he first came in my office. "What's the author's name?" 

 

Giving him a look of my own, I say evenly, "Daniel Hamilton. He writes these cloak-and-dagger novels that take place in queer meccas like Chelsea and Greenwich Village. Have you read anything of his?"

 

Without answering my question, he slung his case over his shoulder and swiftly walked out my office, leaving me to wonder what in hell just happened.

 

Before I even had a chance to regroup, Cynthia walks in with a tall, dark-haired, good looking guy in tow. Taking my mind off the blonde twink enigma that just stormed out my door, I pull my mind back to the business at hand.

After Cynthia makes the necessary introductions, I step up and exchanged pleasantries that was used when trying to impress a new client.

"Excuse me Mr. Hamilton, but I was told that there would be a Mr. Ericsson joining us. Where is he?"

Smiling, he explains, "I'm sorry about that. It seems that Perry isn't feeling so well, so I will be the only company you have today. Is that alright?"

 

"Not a problem in the least," I respond, silently thanking whatever germ knocked Ericsson on his ass. Now, it would be even easier to find out what the connection between him and Justin, without a third party complicating things.

 

Gathering my coat from the hook near the door, I usher him out the door eager to find out the story behind the mystery that is Justin Taylor.


	5. Darling Twink

JUSTIN

This is all a dream.

 

A horrible, fucked-up nightmare.

Out of all the advertising agencies they could have chosen, in the continental United States, HIS publisher just had to go for this one. 

 

What in hell does a publisher need to advertise anyway?

 

Hearing the irritating beep of the telephone, I picked it up in a jerky movement, barking into the receiver.

"Taylor."

"Jus, you won't believe what I just saw at lunch," my best friend screamed in my ear, making the headache I had even worse. 

 

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed heavily, already having a good idea. "Let me take a guess. You saw Dumbfuck with the hottest man in the tri-state area."

 

"How'd you know?" came the confused reply.

 

"Remember when I told you that Daniel said he was here for business?"

 

"Yeah."

"Well, it just so happens that his publishing company wants to try to change its image and whatnot.

Anyway, they chose Ryder for the job. Brian told me that not only did they want them to meet with their marketing execs, but also with their best-selling authors." 

"Shit," was the only word said, before Daphne's deductive skills kicked in. "Wait a minute. Is this the same Brian that fucked your brains out a couple of weeks ago?"

Knowing that I couldn't keep anything from her, I groaned, "One and the same."

A low whistle and a muttered, "Double shit," was all I got in return.

 

Picking up one of the stress balls on my desk, I began flexing my hand, sincerely wishing that it were around a specific ex-boyfriend's neck. "I really thought I was through with him, especially after he showed up at my apartment. Now I have to work alongside him and the man that I have sort of an interest in for the next few months. What am I gonna do? Who the hell did I piss off up there for me to be in this type of melodrama?" I ranted, being like the Drama Princess others have claimed me to be.

"The fuck if I know, but Jus you can't let that get to you."

"Easier said than done."

"But if anyone can find a way, it's you. Call me if you need to talk. Bye Jus," and with that sound advice, she hung up.

Slowly returning the phone in its cradle, I lean my head on my drafting table, thinking that at least I wouldn't have to do whatever the evil little Mollusk had planned. Shaking my head, I grabbed up the phone to order something from the Italian restaurant down the street when a knock came on the door.

 

"Hello Mr. Taylor," came the gruff greeting from the man standing in the doorway.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Ryder. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Not really. I just came to compliment your work on the McTennin account," the man complimented sincerely, taking a seat across from me.

 

"Thank you sir." I wonder where this going...

 

Nodding, he continued, "That is why I want you to work with Kinney on the Newlin account. Will that be a problem?"

 

Hell fucking yes!

 

"Not at all."

 

That wasn't what you were supposed to say, you stupid shit!

 

"That's good. I'll be meeting with both of you later on today to see what you come up with in terms of concepts, " he said briskly, getting up and walking out the door.

Hearing the door close behind him, I just laid my head on the drafting table and wondered how I'm going to come out of this damn mess alive.

 

LINDSEY

Coming down the stairs from putting my son down for a nap, I hear the doorbell ring. Before the person has a chance to push it again, I hurry to answer, not wanting anything to disturb Gus' sleep. Especially after all the hard work it took for me to get him there.

Opening the door, Brian breezed in without being invited, as usual.

"Hey Linds," he greeted me with the usual peck on the cheek. Shrugging out of his designer label coat, he asked, "Where're Sonnyboy and Muncher Number 2?"

 

"Our son is taking a nap right now, and MELANIE has to work late at her firm. She is involved with a big civil case in Washington right now. So quit stalling and tell me why you decided to make this impromptu visit."

"Right," was all he said as he walked towards the overstuffed chair, making himself as comfortable as his long legs would allow. 

As I looked at him a bit more closely, I began to see tension that isn't usually there. Something was up, and if it was big enough for him to drive to what he affectionately calls 'Muncherville, U.S.A.', then it was something big.

Knowing that I had to be careful, I asked him politely, "Are you thirsty?

Giving me his uniform smirk, he joked, "Do you have anything stronger than apple juice?"

"I'll see, but I'm not making any promises," I called out, walking to kitchen to get us something to settle down with.

I could tell that this was going to take awhile.

Minutes later, I came back with two glasses filled with white wine and a plate of crackers and cheese. 

That was about as hardcore as it was going to get. Getting comfortable on the couch, I started my interrogation right away, "Why are you here?"

 

"What? I can't just stop past to see how my son and my favorite lesbian are doing?" he asked innocently, although his eyes told a completely different story.

"Of course you can, but as I pointed out before, you aren't one to just drop by without calling first, so don't change the subject."

"I don't know why I even bother with you," he muttered, shifting again as he leaned back in the old recliner across from me.

"Because I am the only one that will call you on your bullshit, except for Deb," I pointed out matter of factly, hoping that he wouldn't stall for too long. 

Picking up his glass, he took a gulp of wine before starting, "Well, I told you that Ryder decided to use consultants on a few of the huge accounts we acquired?"

"Yeah, I seem to remember that bitching session," I smiled, remembering the rant he made a couple of weeks ago.

Ignoring my attempt at humor, he continues, "Well, it turned out that one of the consultants was a trick I picked up one night at Babylon."

"What's the big deal? It's not like that sort of thing hasn't happened before," I reminded him, wondering what was so unique about this trick than the thousands of others.

As I saw Brian begin to fidget, I knew that whatever happened between him and this other man really has him on edge.

 

Now it was the time to push.

 

"Brian, why do I feel that that you're not telling me the whole story?" I asked, raising my eyebrow the way I do to Gus when I catch him hiding something he shouldn't.

 

Looking slightly nauseous, he slowly admitted, "It's just the fact that I haven't been able to get the little fucker out my head."

 

Brian Kinney thinking about someone after he fucked them? NO WAY! That is not the natural order of things in the Kinney universe.

 

Hoping that my face didn't betray my surprise at this, I treaded very carefully. "Why, Bri?"

 

"If I knew, don't you think that I would have been able to do something about it by now?" he said tiredly, looking at a distant point somewhere behind my back.

 

"It's just that usually I can figure out a person, what makes them tick. I have to in this business.

 

But with this guy I never can tell. However, I think that I may just be getting some help in that department."

"From where?"

"The ex, who just happens to be a best-selling author for the publishing firm that became one of our newest clients." 

 

"So, what do you plan to do?" If there is one thing I know about Brian, he always has a plan to get what he wants.

Eyes hardening, he replied coldly, "Nothing."

Knowing that I was toeing the edge, I couldn't help but add, "If it bothers you this much-"

Quickly grabbing his coat, he slid it on and stalked towards the door. "Well, that is all I wanted to say. I'll be over later this week to see Sonnyboy." Wrenching it open, he called over his shoulder,   
"Bye." 

 

And once again the Great Kinney makes his grand exit.

 

Shaking my head ruefully, I pray to the Powers That Be Gus doesn't carry the same dramatic genes that seemed such an integral part of his 'Dada'. I have no doubt that this will be the last time we will be having this conversation.

 

DANIEL

 

It's been almost a week and he still hasn't called me back.

 

Maybe I should have just kept my ass in New York, but just as soon as I think about that, I think about what is waiting for me there.

 

Nothing.

 

It's been that way ever since he left.

 

And going to his apartment didn't really help matters. 

 

I knew that I should have called first, but I was so anxious to see him that I couldn't wait any longer nor take the chance that he would say no. After pulling some considerable strings, I found out where he lived. So for nearly two hours, I stood outside his door waiting for him to get home. I can still remember seeing the small smile he had on his face as he turned the corner, reminding me once again what I had lost just because I was feeling 'neglected'.

 

It wasn't until after he left that I realized what true neglect is.

Then a few months later, my editor tells me that I will be in Pittsburgh for a few weeks with some annoying guy from marketing.

When I heard the news, I thought that this was a sign and I wasn't going to ignore it, but I guess I got caught up in the fairytale ending that I wanted so badly for us.

And it doesn't help matters to know that Brian Kinney is in the mix as well. When I met the man, my gaydar went through the roof. At first I thought he could be a healthy diversion while I waited for Justin to come to terms with what was between us. 

However that idea was shot down when he started making some inquiries about Justin. They weren't blatant or anything, but I could tell that he was trying to pump me for information, which lead me to believe that he's interested.

 

Very Interested. 

 

Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't already fucked yet. He seems to be Justin's type all right.

 

Dark. Mysterious. Brooding. Sensual.

 

But after doing some meditation on this, I decided that does not matter. I love Justin, and I know that he still loves me, no matter what he's said so far or his actions. Especially if he was going to ask me to be his life partner before everything went to shit.

 

Pulling on a tight black sweater and cream silk pants that I laid out hours ago, I got myself ready to go out, hoping to have a little fun at my publisher's expense. Walking out the door I made my way to the nightlife on Liberty Avenue, secretly hoping that I would run across the path of a beautiful, stubborn blonde.

 

Time to claim what's mine.

 

DAPHNE

"C'mon Justin, I promise to behave myself," I pouted, knowing by the little sigh he let escape that he was about to give in.

It's already been a week and he still on edge about this new drama development in his life.

"I dunno Daph. I still remember what happened the last time," he reminded me of what we like to call the 'Garbage Pail Kid on Crack' incident. He always pulls that whenever he doesn't feel like taking me out. I'll admit it worked the first couple of times, but I've gotten over my fears of bitchy cross-dressers that can't take a fashion tip and having boyfriends that are curious about pussy.

With the extra bonus of being asked for a personal demonstration from yours truly.

 

After about another minute of debating, I decided to deploy the most ultimate weapon known to females.

 

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please-"

 

"FINE! Just shut the hell up brat," he laughed, making me smile. It was a sound that I had missed this last week, ever since the run in with the ex.

Retaliating in kind, I declared, "That's Queen Brat to you, asshole!" Can't let the subjects forget their place.

 

"Whatever. Just get your ass dressed and be ready in fifteen minutes. I am not going to sit on your couch for two hours while you try to decide what to wear. I mean it, Chanders."

 

"I heard you the first time, Taylor. I'll see you in a bit," I smiled as I hung up the phone, feeling like a soldier returning from a brutal war.

True to his word, Justin pulled up to my building and laid on the horn, letting me know in no uncertain terms that I'd better hurry or he would make good on his threat. 

Thirteen and twenty seconds later, looking like the hot diva that I am, I ran down the steps, hopped in his car, smacked him upside the head, and ordered him to drive, like the princess that my daddy always said I was.

 

Soon enough, we were cruising down the neon-lit path that every gay boy in Western PA walked sometime in his life. I can still remember the night that Justin told me that he was going to get laid come hell or high water and made his trip down here. Of course being the dutiful friend that I am, I covered for him, but with a promise to get full details of his 'journey' into manhood.

Parking a little way from the main strip, we step out the car looking like the hotties we are. As we made our way to the club he had scouted earlier, I felt transported a few years back to when we used to do this on a weekly basis, having the best time of our teenage lives.

Stepping through the entrance, I feel like Alice in Wonderland on an acid trip. The strobe lights and smoke were everywhere, making me remember the first time I had a chemical high.

 

Ah, the memories.

 

Shoving our way to the bar, we order a Jell-O shot each, with a tequila chaser then set out to burn up the dance floor to the techno beat 'Star Guitar". All to soon, though, it was over, but not to worry because my favorite song of all time started filtering through the sound system.

 

This should really get the party started.

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
punch a higher floor  
if u don't like the world u livin' in  
take a look around u  
at least u got friends

u see I called my old lady  
4 a friendly word  
she just picked up the phone  
dropped it on the floor  
sex, sex is all I heard

are we gonna let de-elevator   
bring us down

oh, no let's go!   
~~~~~~~~~~~

Falling into the beat, we were quickly surrounded by half-naked, gorgeous, sweaty men, a girl's wet dream. It didn't have the same effect with the knowledge that any of them looked at me as anything but the blonde twink's tag along.

But, fuck if Prince is not helping my fun quotient go up by the minute...

Turning around I see that signature smile of Justin's and I know that I did the right thing by dragging him out tonight.

He so owes me for this.

Feeling as if someone was watching, I look over Justin's shoulder to see the most beautiful man I have laid eyes on. A moment later, he notices me and gives me a smile that gives me a tingle in that special place. 

As he begins to make his approach, I send a prayer to any spiritual entity that he has a twin brother somewhere that has heterosexual tendencies.

 

BRIAN

 

Coming into Babylon, I can't help but grin as I hear an oldie but goodie from the former 'Artist', recognizing it from the CD I got on an impulse buy last weekend. Looking down in the crowd I search for a bit of fun for the evening and stop when I notice a familiar blonde head...who seems to have his own personal faghag and fan club.

 

This night just got better.

Listening to His Royal Closet Case, I make my way to dance floor to obtain my special brand of medicine. Shrugging off numerous offers, I keep my eyes trained on the ass that I seem to have developed a fascination with. I tried to just enjoy the view, but it wasn't long before the flashy female dancing with him noticed me. Giving her the grin that I know will make her weak in the knees I sidle up to my prey and make my presence known.

Grabbing him from behind, I lick his ear and blow, wanting to feel the shudder run through him. 

"Hey Taylor."

Turning around, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Brian!"

 

"Now you call me by my first name," I teased him, not letting me grip weaken one bit. 

"Justin, I know that your mom taught you better manners than that," his friend tapped him on the shoulder, eyebrows raised. Seeing the put upon expression on the blonde's face, I made a note to make nice with this friend. 

"Brian, this is Daphne. Brat, this is Brian Kinney," he said grudgingly, glaring the bouncy female in front of me.

Ignoring him completely, she held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Brian. I've heard so much about you," Daphne smiled, covertly giving me a head to toe inspection.

Giving her another knee-wobble grin, I said, "Is that so? What exactly have you heard?"

"Just how big your co-" she began to say, before a well-placed hand covered her mouth before she could finish, although it was entirely too late.

"That's enough Daph. Weren't you about to get another drink or something?" he asked stiffly, a small blush staining his cheeks.

Eyes narrowing, she relented, "Fine, fine. I'm going, but I will be back."

Once she was gone, I laid my body flush against Justin's backside, my dick letting me know that it liked what it felt. I knew it wouldn't be long before he felt it too.

 

Five seconds later....

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Trying to fuck you later. "Dancing with you."

 

Grinding his ass against me like he did that first night, he gave me a wicked smile. "Feels like you're trying to get a stain in those Gucci pants to me."

Gripping his waist tighter, I whispered huskily, "That's what dry-cleaning for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let's go crazy  
Let's get nuts

let's look 4 the purple banana til' they  
put us in the truck, let's go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Interrupting the silence between us, I spoke up, "So I guess you like this song too, huh?"

Giving me a half-smile, he replied, "I guess you could say that I'm a fan."

"Are you feeling a little crazy tonight?"

Breathing heavily, he sighed, "Why?"

Instead of answering him, I let my hands do the talking. Letting them glide down his linen enclosed thighs I let them rest on what I have jerking off to for the past few days. Grabbing those cheeks in my hands, I pushed our groins together, enjoying the friction between our bodies. Shit, it felt better than the blowjob I got before coming here.

Which I hope to do again sometime soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
we're all excited   
but we don't know why  
maybe it's cuz  
we're all gonna die  
and when we do  
what's it all 4  
u better live now  
before the grim reaper come knocking on your door  
tell me are we gonna let de-elevator break us down

 

oh, no let's go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as I felt him hardening against my thigh, I was about to suggest that we take this back to my loft, when I heard someone shout angrily, "Justin!"

And that fast, my lust-induced high is quickly sidetracked as I recognized the voice.

Standing across from us, giving me the evil eye is none other than famed novelist, Daniel Hamilton.

I felt, more than see Justin freeze up. Glancing back and forth between him and Justin, I didn't know what intrigued me the most.

 

The steely determination coming from Hamilton.

 

Or the nervous panic that I could feel emanating from Justin. 

 

In no time at all, the surly ex was standing beside us, face flushed and frown in place. "What the fuck is going on here?" 

 

Till this day I don't know what made me do it, but I knew that the look on Justin's face wasn't   
something that I liked seeing. It just didn't fit with the smart ass that I had come to know, and then I remembered the disappointment of Hamilton being so close-mouthed about Justin, silently telling me to back off. 

 

So in true Kinney form, I let Hamilton know just whom he's messing with. No one fucks with me on my turf...and I always get what I want.

 

And right now both principals extended to Justin.

 

Besides, its not like I have to kiss Hammy's ass anymore. The contract has been signed and delivered as of this afternoon. 

 

It's showtime.

 

Pretending to ignore the tension in the blonde, I pulled Justin closer and told him softly, "Play along." Before he could even respond, I pushed his chin up, and laid a kiss on him that would be the talk of Babylon for the next week. At first, I felt his hands pushing at my chest, but the resistance started to melt away to be replaced by the heat and abandon that surprised me during my previous 'experiences' with the twink.

 

Pulling away from the dazed and confused blonde, I let my gaze fall on the pissed author and without any thought to the reactions I was going to get from this, I replied smoothly, "I didn't know kissing my boyfriend was such a crime."


	6. Darling Twink

MICHAEL

 

Now I am fully convinced of one thing that has been bothering me for the past few weeks. 

My best friend has been kidnapped and a pod person has been put in his place.

I know that is sounds silly, but the only explanation that I have for the strange behavior from the self-appointed 'Stud of Liberty   
Avenue' lately.

And this latest display proves just that.

 

For Brian Kinney to act possessive over anyone is rare, but for him to   
declare someone his 'boyfriend' in front of most of Pittsburgh's gay population...was like Captain Astro getting killed by a pickpocket.

It is time to get answers.

 

"What in the FUCK do you mean 'BOYFRIEND'?"

 

"Shut it Mikey," came the nonchalant response that I expected, but this time I was not going to stand for it.

 

"No I will not SHUT IT! What the hell is going on Brian? Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend? How long has this been going on?" I just couldn't believe that Brian didn't tell me he had a boyfriend. We're BEST FRIENDS for crying out loud!"

Then again, Brian is a master at keeping me out the loop.

Selfish asshole.

"Not now, Mikey," he says blandly, although I can see his eyes flashing with determination, letting me know if that I pushed, he wouldn't tell me anything!

"Fine, but you have some explaining to do," I warned him, glaring at the shocked blonde beside him. Fucking twink! This was entirely his fault!

If I couldn't get answers from Brian, it was time to try something else.

And just as I was about to start ripping into him for forcing Brian into this situation, the girl standing next to him perked up, "Feisty, isn't he?"

Rolling my eyes a la Kinney, I continued on my mission, but was once again ignored, this time by the pissed ex. "Justin, I know that this isn't true, so you might as well cut out the games now."

 

"Who said it wasn't true? Brian has treated him better than you did in all those years you two were together, you fucking asshole," the girl defends him angrily, looking at the ex with murder in her eyes.

Seeming to come out of his trance like state, the twink turns towards her with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Daphne."

"No problem," came the cheerful response, although the glare she leveled at the other man was anything but.

Ignoring her, the other man turned his attention to the blonde. "Justin, I really need to talk to you. Can we please go somewhere more private?"

Stepping away from Brian, he gets directly in the guy's face and says   
calmly, "Obviously, you didn't hear me that night in my apartment. Hell, did you ever think of where I was coming from that late at night?" After about a minute of silence, Justin snickered, "I thought so, but now that we understand each other, I'm going to tell you this for the last time. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone."

"Yeah, what he said," Brian smirks, pulling Justin away from the fuming man and back into his arms.

"Double that for me, Dumbfuck!" and with that the drama trio exits the dance floor, leaving me to bring up the rear.

As I make my way to the bar, I feel like I am in a real bad episode of the Twilight Zone. After pushing and shoving my way through the stunned masses, I finally made it to the bar. Just as I about made it, I saw Brian lean over to blondie, whisper something and then started walking away. Not wasting anytime, whirl him around. "Where's Brian?"

Giving me a little annoying smirk, he replied, "Restroom. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yeah! What are you doing with Brian??!?"

Giving me a weary glance, he turns back to the bar, dismissing me. "Look, you need to ask him."

But before I could pressure him again, the wannabe lesbo that was with him stepped between us and handed him a shot. 

Shooting me a glare, she turned back to the twink and smiled. "Alcohol is the perfect crutch in situations like these. Bottoms up, Jussie."

Snatching the shot out of his hand, I demand again, "What is going on   
between you and Brian?" There was no way I was going to let this go.

"What business is it of yours if there is something going on between us?"

"Don't you even know who you're talking to?" Damn, was this guy stupid? I thought everyone knew the score between Brian and me.

The way he looked at me was really starting to get on my nerves, until   
something changed. Giving me a small smile he holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you...again."

Smacking his hand away, I cross my arms. "Whatever."

"You really don't remember me, do you?" he grins, looking like a little kid about to pull a prank. Which seemed oddly familiar for some reason.

Shaking the feeling off, I snap, "Am I supposed to?"

"Does a PFLAG barbeque about five years ago ring a bell?" he asks amusedly and suddenly my head is filled with an embarrassing moment involving condoms, potato salad and rainbow flags.

"THAT WAS YOU! YOU LITTLE-" I yelled, ready to inflict a little revenge for that shit, but was stopped by the Fuckman himself.

"What's going on here?"

Spinning around, I confront Brian. "You tell me." Pointing at the blond twerp, I yell, "What the hell are you doing with him, Brian?"

Shaking his head, with a look of amusement on his face, he singsongs, "I know that Deb taught you better manners than that Mikey." Fuck, I hate it when he treats me like a child.

"Looks like he forgot a few lessons," the witch says from behind Brian,   
making me wish that I was a girl so I could pop her one.

"Daphne, be nice," the twink warns her, although I could tell that he couldn't give a shit about what she did.

"I will, if he does."

Shaking his head, he ignores me completely, and asks 'Jussie', "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think I have fulfilled my drama quotient for the month."

Handing the witch his keys, Brian's 'boyfriend' says, "Don't go crazy with my car, brat."

"Shut the fuck up J. Just so you know, I'll be calling early tomorrow."

"Bitch."

"But you love me," she grinned, pinching his cheek. Then she found a new target.

"Brian?"

"What?"

"Do you have a straight twin walking the Earth?"

"Sorry."

Tilting her head to the side, she shakes her head. "I didn't think so, but it doesn't hurt to ask, does it? Well, it was nice to meet you and I know that we just met, but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Fuck his brains out," and with that, the evil sidekick was gone.

Finally. Now I could get my answers without any more interruptions. but before I could even open my mouth, Brian shot that idea to hell.

"Alright then. Let's go." And as if he just realized I was there, he leaned over and gave me peck on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later, Mikey."

And just like that, they were gone.

As soon as they leave, I can see Ted and Emmett making their way through the crowd towards me. By the looks on their faces, I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Michael! Is it true?!? Does Brian have a boyfriend? Is it? Is it?!?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I signal the bartender, "I don't know Em. I just don't know."

And with Brian involved, you never assume anything.

 

JENNIFER

I know that over the past few years, my son and I have grown apart. It is the natural order of things. But I still know when something isn't right. Call it a mother's intuition.

It started a few months ago when he moved back to Pittsburgh. I'm not saying that I wasn't happy that he was moved back, but to me it seemed quite sudden. Especially since the last time I talked to Justin, he told me that he wasn't going to take the job here in order to stay with Daniel in New York.

So I go to the one person that I know would know everything: Debbie Novotny-PFLAG Supreme Mother

Debbie and I met at my first PFLAG meeting and in spite of all our differences, we clicked and I can't be thankful enough for all her help and support when Justin came out. 

Of course, it took time for both Craig and I to come to grips with our son's sexuality, but I just think that it could have been so much worse.

And I was right in my assumption in asking her about Justin. After he moved back from New York, I tried to ask him what happened between him and Daniel, but he just brushed me off or changed the subject entirely. Then, I hear Justin has been spending time with a man named Brian Kinney who is considered somewhat of a libertine in the gay community, although I could sense that there was more behind his story than what Deb told me. 

And since Molly was spending the night at a friend's home, it was only logical to call the other person that would give me the rest of the story.

Hitting the speed dial, I let the phone ring and was not disappointed when I   
heard a sleepy voice answer, "Hello."

"Hi, Daphne. This is Jennifer."

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you."

After talking about small things, she finally gets to the question that I've been waiting for.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" she asks hesitantly.

"Actually, I wanted to know what happened between Daniel and Justin."

After a few moments of silence, she replied, "Um, I don't think that it's my place to tell you."

"Well, what do you know about Brian Kinney?"

"Who told you about that?" I could practically hear the surprise in her   
voice, which let me know that I was on the right track.

"The PFLAG Grapevine. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to tell your mom about the time I caught you and Justin-" No matter how old a child gets, the 'mother' threat works every time. Besides, I don't think that Diane would like to hear the real truth behind her Lexus getting totaled. I don't think she ever got over it, which I remind Daphne of as well.

"Man, and I thought Justin was an extortionist."

Smiling at having my method work once again, I say smugly, "Where do you think he learned it from? Now spill and don't leave out any details."

 

BRIAN

Opening my eyes, I'm a bit disoriented and then I realize that once again I'm in Justin's bed.

And by the extra warmth on my left side, I'm not alone this time.

Rising up on my elbow, I lean over and look at the blonde sleeping beside me, and just take in the peaceful and beautiful features. My fingers are itching to touch, but I don't want to wake him up just yet. After the little performance we put on in Babylon last night, I think that he needs all the rest that he can get. Plus the little confrontation with Mikey didn't help matters, but I will clear that up later.

Hearing a small moan, I look down see two very sleepy, bright blue eyes, complete with a small grin, looking like one of those angel figurines my aunt used to have all over her house.

Fucking romantic bullshit.

"What are you looking at?"

Trying to push my thoughts back to the deepest reaches of my brain, I look around the room, thinking of an appropriate response. "Your great color scheme."

"Right." Stretching a bit, he gets more comfortable and then turns to look at me, his expression somber. "Look, if I didn't say it last night, I just wanted to thank you for the save last night from Dumbfuck," he mutters, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes looking so damn adorable that I want to jump him right then and there. But that could wait.

"It was the least I could do. Besides, it seems that Dannyboy needs a firm and swift kick in the ass, and who better than me to give it to him?"

Sighing, he gets up and tugs on his robe. "But you do know that there are going to be repercussions from this, and not just business related?"

"Such as?" Like I ever gave a fuck about those.

Turning around slowly, he looked as if I just grown another head. "Did you really forget what happened last night?"

Doing my best to look bored with this conversation, I smirk, "Besides making Hammy look pathetic?"

"You kinda declared that you were my boyfriend Brian, and from what I   
gathered on the Avenue, that is something that Brian Kinney just doesn't do."

 

/Thanks for reminder kid,/ I groaned inwardly, not wanting to think of the inquisition that was sure to come from my 'family'. But I was not going to let him know that.

Rolling him underneath me, I licked his ear, feeling a shiver of anticipation go through him. "I like to keep my subjects guessing."

"Then, my Lord, as a thank you for your valiant courage, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sure thing, but there are some things that you have to attend to first,"

"Like?" and with a slight thrust I let him know exactly what I was referring to. 

"Oh."

"And you'll be saying more than that in a couple of minutes," and of course I was right.

It was another two hours before we got out of bed. Offering me a towel and washcloth, he pushed me into the shower, while he prepared breakfast. Without my favorite blonde distraction, soaping up and rinsing off took no time at all.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I grab up the clothes I had on last night, wincing at the feeling of day-old clothes against my skin, but what can you do? I think next time, Justin should come to the loft instead.

Following his voice into the kitchen, I look at the art lining the walls. I've ignored it until now, but I soon realize what talent the little twink possesses 

I can remember looking at the mockups for the McTennin account and was amazed at the creativity he had. Looking at one in particular, I am stunned at the detail that is captured by his hands.

Hmm, maybe he and Lindsay would want to get together and talk shop.

Wait a minute...what the fuck am I talking about? Moving away from the wall, I start down the hallway again. As I get closer to the kitchen, I hear Justin talking to someone, but I am certain that we are the only two people here, which means only one thing.

Speakerphone.

Not wanting to be a rude guest, I wait until he finishes. Of course, if I hear anything, it is truly unintentional.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Has he called you?" the voice asks, and I recognized it as that girl he was with last night.

"No, he hasn't called me and I think after last night, he never will. Now if you have gotten all your questions answered I have to go. I'm fixing breakfast."

"Oh, so you and Brian had a sleepover? I didn't know you allowed them to stay now."

"Kiss ass, brat."

"I think I'll save that for Brian. Oh and by the way, your mom kinda knows about Dumbfuck and Brian. I'm really sorry, but you know how she is."

"Yeah, I do, and let me guess. She used the Lexus against you? Jesus Daph, don't you think that it is time to tell her already? It's been almost six years."

"Like that would really matter. You should see the way she gets whenever we pass a dealership. Besides would you tell your mother you totaled her car?"

"Not a chance. Listen, I gotta do some things, so I'll call you later."

"Fine, but you better call me, Jussie, and please don't be mad."

"I already told you, I'm not and I will. Bye Daph."

"Love you J."

Hearing the dial tone cut off, I go back to looking at the art decorating the halls, thinking about just what I am getting into with this twink.

"You can come out now."

Turning around, I just look at him and wonder if I can get him to skip breakfast for a bit. 

"What are you talking about?"

Coming closer, he smiles, "So, did you like everything you heard?"

And once again, I ignore him.

"What are you talking about?"

Shaking his head, he asks, "Are you hungry? I made bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, with freshly squeezed orange juice."

"I don't know, Justin, that seems like a lot of fat and calories," I reply, trying to get another look at some of the sketches.

Since this was the last time I planned being over here.

"Life is too short to be worried about dumb things like that. Now get in there, sit down, and eat the food I slaved over for us." And grabbing my hand, he pulls me down the hall.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're real demanding?" I asked, looking at the plate with big helpings of traditional breakfast food. I don't even want to know how many hours at the gym it is going to take to work this shit off.

"Fuck you, Kinney," he grumbles, plopping across from me, attacking his own plate, and stuffing a slice of toast topped with egg and bacon in his mouth.

"I don't think that is going to happen any time soon, but as soon as I eat, I'll see what I can do for you."

Rolling his eyes, he grabs another piece of toast and gives it the same treatment, washing it down with a big gulp of OJ. How he can eat like a vacuum and stay thin like he is is a scientific marvel.

"Brian?"

Still playing with my eggs, I look up. "What?"

Giving me a serious look, he says, "You do know that this can't happen again, don't you?"

Of course I do, but I want to hear what he has to say. "Care to enlighten me as to why?"

Leaning back in his chair, he crosses his arms. "The Newlin account."

Oh right, the new account that Ryder dropped in my lap before I left the office on Friday.

"What does that have to with anything?"

"Well, according to Ryder, we will be working exclusively on this project and I think that it would be a bit difficult if we kept up these 'extra-curricular' activities outside the office, don't you?"

"I don't know. It could be seen as an added benefit." I can tell by the grimace on his face, that he caught the double meaning behind that. I wonder what he would say if I told him if I thought he looked hot when he was angry. I remember the way he told that dickhead off last night, and how it made my dick hard.

Like it is now.

Shaking his head in resignation, he goes back to his breakfast and I go back mine. Right now, I didn't want to think about what would happen after this breakfast was over, all I knew was that I didn't feel like giving him the traditional Kinney brush-off. I don't know what it was about him that made it that way, but until I found out, I was stuck with the blonde running through my mind day and night.

And I guess it was the same thing that prompted me to ask him, "Feel like meeting my son?"

 

MELANIE

As soon as I walk in the door, I am met with the love of my life. After the terrific welcome kiss she takes my briefcase and walks me over to the couch on the way telling me that she made my favorite for dinner. As soon as she settles in beside me, I wrap my arms around her, decompressing from the hell of being a junior partner who has to work on the weekends.

"Sweetie, Brian is coming over in about an hour. Is that alright?"

/When has it ever been okay for that asshole to come over/ I ask myself, letting Lindsay know exactly what I was thinking.

"Okay, dumb question, but I just wanted to give you fair warning."

Knowing that there is no way of talking her out of this, I ask with a sigh, "So why is the Great Kinney gracing us with his presence tonight?"

"He told me that he just wanted to catch up and see how things are going with Gus, but I think that there is something else going on."

"Such as?" Knowing Brian, it could be anyone's guess.

"Well, according to Michael, it seems that Brian has a boyfriend," she   
grinned, her eyes lighting up.

Now I know that the world is about to end, because that is the only possible reason that I can think of for the words 'boyfriend' and Asshole's name to be in the same sentence.

"And how does he know this?"

"Apparently, Brian announced in front of everyone that was in Babylon last night that he was taken, and Michael called me to see if I knew anything about it."

"Do you?" which she probably didn't or I would have known about it already. Sad to say, but true.

"You know that I wouldn't have been able to keep something like that to   
myself."

Pulling her closer, and rubbing her almost flat tummy, I smile, "I take it that you're going to give him a thorough cross-examination when he gets here..."

"Well, you do give terrific lessons, counselor."

Pulling back a bit, I give her peck on the nose. "Enough about the Asshole. How are you doing today?"

"Good. It seems that the little person is a bit restless today. It took me almost an hour to get him to take a nap."

"Hmm...I hope that isn't a sign."

Turning to look at me, she asks, "A sign of what?"

"The Kinney attitude," I grimace, my imagination supplying an image of Gus smirking with one of those candy cigarettes hanging from his mouth.

Shaking that picture out my head, I glance down at the woman in my arms and hope that whatever Kinney is up to won't piss me off.

Too much.

After a hot shower and a great dinner, we were relaxing in front of the television with Gus snuggled in between us, when we heard the distinctive knock followed by "Open the damn door already!"

Placing a hand on my arm, Lindsay gets up knowing that if I do, I wouldn't be as nice. Getting up, I pick up Gus and place him on my hip, so he can see his 'Dada'. So imagine my surprise, when not only do I see Asshole but a person that I thought I would never see around these parts again.

"Justin?!?"

 

"Mel?!?!"


	7. Darling Twink

JUSTIN

Looking out the passenger window, I've forgotten how beautiful fall can be in Pittsburgh. 

 

The vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows of the leaves. The green of the grass on the lawns. The freshness that seems to linger in the air. The season of change. Something that I was becoming very accustomed to lately.

Leaning back against the black leather seat of Brian's jeep, I want to just forget everything that has happened. Forget about seeing Daniel. Forget about Babylon.

Forget about these growing feelings for Brian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Look at you now you've disenchanted  
can't believe how things can change.  
Take a little out of life and things get strange.  
And now you find the wishes you were granted  
things you thought were in your hands  
have slipped away.  
How much can you withstand?  
The wasted time the money spent  
a sign that reads 'For Sale or Rent'.  
And everything is at a standstill  
and where's someone who'll be on hand till  
you're no longer disenchanted,  
thinking everything is wrong?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cursing Brian's fixation on early 90s music, 

I can't help but feel a kinship with the words flowing from his state-of-the-art sound system.

Is that why I'm sitting in this Jeep, going who knows where? Am I deluding myself into thinking that Brian is just a casual fuck?

Am I using him for my own selfish needs?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You know you're not the only one to wait so long.  
I wonder, can you try again?  
Are you that strong?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Could I ever be again? Will I ever put myself out there for someone else?

"Music not to your liking?" Turning my attention to the nonchalant man beside me, I lie effortlessly.

"It's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because ever since this song came on, your face has looked like you just swallowed a bunch of lemons."

Why does he have to be so damn observant all the time? Time to change the topic. Ignoring his question completely, I give him a fake smile, "So, what's he like?"

Giving me a look that told me he knew what I was trying to do, he grinned, "Who?"

Suppressing the need to roll my eyes, I elaborate, "Your son."

Turning up the heater a notch, he shrugs, " I guess he's your normal two-year old."

Confused, I couldn't help but press.

"What do you mean 'You guess?'

"Just what it sounds like."

Rolling my eyes for real this time, I decide to look out the window and ignore the infuriating man next to me. I don't think in all my life that I have met such a puzzle as Brian Kinney. 

He comes off as the most arrogant shit that you'll ever know, but then he'll do something like he did last night.

Seeing Daniel standing there, demanding that I listen to any more of his bullshit was unbelievable. But that was nothing compared to what Brian did. Telling everyone that he was MY boyfriend. After that, everything is really a blur. Well, except for meeting his irritating friend and the fuck fest that followed at my place afterwards.

"What are you going to do about Dannyboy?"

Hearing something about Daniel snaps me out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I asked you, what are you going to do about the case of the ex that you seem to have?"

Not really wanting to think of that right now, I say the first thing that came to mind.

"Wish that he gets a horrible rash and his dick falls off."

With one of his rare smiles, he laughs. "Never knew you could be a meanie, Justin."

"Good thing you found out early in the relationship, huh?"

Scowling, he steps on the gas. "Kiss ass, Taylor."

"Sorry. I only do that Monday through Friday," and nothing is said for the rest of the ride.

Soon we pull up in front of a rambling Victorian house and I can't help but think of the gingerbread houses my grandmother used to make. I remember she used to let me lick the batter from the mixing wand. Hmm, I bet Brian would be able to get it all. Maybe we could hold a contest or something.

"Stop the naughty thoughts about me, Jus."

"And what makes you so sure that they're about you?"

"Right now have this goofy smile on your face, like you just had the most amazing fuck last night," he says, giving me that sexy smirk that sends a tingle down my back. "Oh wait, you did. Go ahead and smile all you want to."

Getting out the Jeep, I toss back, "Anyone ever tell you what a conceited bastard you are?"

"On numerous occasions," he smirks, gesturing for me to follow him to the place he calls the 'Muncher Palace.'

Seconds later, Brian is banging on the door yelling, "Open the damn door already!"

Soon, I hear footsteps and the door is opened to reveal a tall smiling blonde who doesn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck.

"Hey Bri! Nice to see you."

"I know," he replies, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he walks in.

Scowling at his back, I get the hint that I am going to have to introduce myself.

"Justin. It's nice to meet you," she smiles, and I can't help but feel that I've met a kindred spirit.

"Same here. Brian has told me that you are an art teacher," I said, hoping to strike up some conversation and wondering exactly why Brian dragged me over here.

"Justin?!?"

That is when I look up to see a memorable brunette that is holding a baby on her hip, which could only be Brian's son.

"Mel??!" This is not happening. Simply not happening. Why is she here?

/Maybe because she is Lindsay's lover, dumbass/ a voice says, sounding suspiciously like my own.

"Ohmigod! I don't believe it! What are you doing back here?" and soon I am pulled into a half hug.

Going with the simple answer approach, I replied, "I work here now."

Pulling back a bit, she narrows her eyes. "And why wasn't I told?"

"It wasn't really front page news, Mel." And that is the way I wanted it.

Leaning closer, she whispers softly, "What happened?"

"Can I tell you later?" I reply, pleading silently that she wouldn't push me on this. At least not in front of Mr. Inquisitive over there.

Giving me a small smile and a hug, she relents, "Sure hon."

Releasing the breath that I wasn't even aware that I was holding, I gratefully turned the attention away from me. "So who is this?"

Smiling down at the boy in her arms, she says warmly, "Justin, this is Gus. Gus, this is Justin."

"Gus," the mini Brian says, pointing to himself. Then he reaches out to me and by natural instinct, I take him out of Mel's grasp.

Pointing a stubby finger at my chest, he says, "Jussin."

"Nice to meet you Gus." And without warning he gives me a firm hug, followed by a sloppy wet kiss. Hmm, looks like he picked up some of his father's technique.

"Play now?" he asks in that cute toddler voice of his. Staring into familiar hazel eyes, I can't help but give in to the kid. "Sure."

Smiling like someone who just got his or her way, he commands, "Down, pwease." Yep, this is definitely Brian's kid.

Once he is on the floor, he grabs my hand and begins to drag me over to a corner filled with toys, but before we get there, he stops and turns around.

"You too, Dada!" and just like that, Brian gets up and comes over. 

Man this kid is good. With his famous smirk in place, Brian loops his arm around my shoulders, his eyes sparking mischievously.

"C'mon Jussin, let's play."

I barely resist leaning into the warm arm as I follow father and son into the living room, wondering how in hell I ended up here on a Saturday afternoon.

 

DEBBIE

"Ma, are you even listening to me?" my only child whined, making me wish that I had a piece of duct tape.

"Maybe if you would shut your mouth for a minute I could hear you," I sigh, tired from working a full shift at the diner. Pulling off my old and battered Easy Spirits, I breathe a sigh of relief. "Now tell me what has you so upset."

Taking a deep breath, he says quietly, "Brian has a boyfriend."

"Brian who?"

Giving me a look as if I'd lost my mind, he screeched, "BRIAN, Ma! You know, the man that has been my best friend for the last seventeen years?"

"Brian Kinney?" This is not possible. Well, according to the world of Brian Kinney it's not. Nodding his head, he sighed, "The one and only." Then he plops down on the couch like a dejected puppy.

"You mean Brian 'Whateverthefuck' Kinney?"

"I think that we've covered that, Deb," my brother chuckles from behind me. 

Shooting him a glare, I snap, "Shut it Vic."

Going over to the couch, I sit next to my son and pull him into a loose hug.

"So who is it?"

Grimacing, he mutters, "Some stupid twink named Justin." Instantly I get a picture in mind of a blond young man with the brightest smile I've ever seen. Plus it doesn't hurt that he has a bubble butt that won't quit. Now it was time to see if my suspicions were correct.

"Sunshine!??!" Seeing the confused look directed at me, I explain, "You're talking about Justin Taylor, right?" 

If my hunch is right, then I would finally get some answers to questions that have been bothering me all week.

"Yeah, or at least that's what I caught last night," he answers grumpily, then whips his head towards me in surprise. "Hey how did you know?"

"You remember the Taylors, don't you sweetie?" 

I know I would never forget that night they came into that PFLAG meeting. Mr. CEO, his country club wife, and their All-american son were something of a rarity in this organization. 

"No, but I do remember a little blonde runt embarrassing me in front of everyone at the summer picnic a couple of years back," he pouts.

Trying not to laugh too hard at the memory, I reassure him. 

"Baby, it was all in good fun. You have to admit that it was funny." And believe me it was. I just felt bad because that was the first and last function I was able to convince Michael to go to.

"Yeah, well you weren't the one that had to take about five showers to get rid of the potato salad," he snapped, before stomping off into the kitchen.

Feeling a hand squeeze my shoulder, I look up to see Vic smiling madly. "So, do I really want to know?"

"I'll tell you later," I whisper, motioning the sad lump sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you think it's true? Brian being off the market?" Vic asks, reflecting the same doubt that I knew was on my face.

"I really don't know Vic. I really don't know." But if what I remember about Justin still holds true, he would be the perfect person for the job.

I think that Liberty Avenue is in for a show that it won't soon forget.

 

LINDSAY

Sitting in the dining room with Mel, I can't help but smile at the scene that's playing out in the living room.

One blonde and two brunettes. Rolling on the floor and laughing so hard that it makes even my stomach hurt. Truthfully, I never would have thought that Brian would have been in Gus's life the way that he has, but seeing him now, I guess that is all the proof I need. Looking away from Brian, I begin to concentrate on the 'surprise' guest.

Looking at him, he is the complete opposite of what Brian usually goes for. 

His typical tricks are more like he is: tall, dark, and handsome, with a touch of danger thrown in. 

But Justin resembles those innocent cherubs that Michelangelo painted on the roof of the Sistine Chapel. Glancing over at Melanie, I notice that she's distracted. Time to make my move.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Are you going to tell me the story between you and Justin or will I have to play the guessing game?"

Leaning back into her chair, she asks, "I don't know. What do I get in return?"

Getting up, I sit down on her lap and begin my bargaining technique. 

"A night with no interruptions. Just you and me, bubble bath, candles."

"And?"

"Some of the hottest sex we'll ever have." That should seal the deal.

"You drive a hard bargain, Peterson-Marcus," she grumbles nuzzling into my neck, pressing small kisses randomly.

"Well, I've had terrific lessons, Peterson-Marcus." Needing to stop this little interlude before it goes any further, I pull away. "Now quit stalling and tell me what is going on!"

"Do you remember that I told you I was awarded an all expenses paid scholarship in my last year of law school?"

"Yeah, so?"

"One of the conditions was that I had to meet and keep in contact with the founders of the scholarship. You ever hear of the Hamiltons?"

Seeing my nod, she continues. "Anyway, I met Justin at one of their get-togethers and we just clicked. That is when I found out that he batted for the same team and that he had his own personal trainer so to speak."

"Let me guess? Their son, right?"

"Correct, counselor."

"But isn't the son substantially older than him?"

From the information I remember in the short bio included in his books. I deduced that he had to be at least ten years older than the charming blonde playing a few feet away from us.

"Since when has that really mattered? Now do you want the full story or should I stop?"

Knowing that she was looking for an excuse just to do that, I wasn't going to budge until I got what I asked for. "No chance."

"Well, as I said, Justin and I became kind of close. I guess I came to think of him as a little brother."

"Okay. Now what is the reason that you were so surprised to see him?"

"He's been living in New York for the last couple of years, working at one of those ad firms on Madison Avenue. I just thought that he was happy with his life there."

"There is more to it, than that. Tell me, Mel."

Shaking her head, she replied gruffly, "Sorry babe. Lawyer/Client privilege, but I will tell you that if Brian is thinking that he can get over on Justin, he's got another thing coming."

"Which is?"

"You'll find out soon enough." And once again that look of concern is on her face. Following her gaze, my eyes rest on the laughing blonde man and can't help but wonder what happened to him for Melanie to be so concerned.

 

DANIEL

"Baby?"

Reaching out to pull my lover towards me, my hands instead touch cool crisp sheets. Slowly opening my eyes, I see that the other side of the bed, which would usually be occupied by a nubile young blonde, was instead empty.

"Justin?"

Wide awake now, I take a glance around the hotel suite and I cringe at the destruction area it had become. The clothes that I wore last night are hanging over the television set, and it seems that I put a dent in the mini-bar.

But there is no sign of Justin ever being here. And with that thought, last night's events flashed through my brain.

I can't believe that fucker had the audacity to claim Justin as his. 

I could tell by Justin's reaction that it was a lie, but for him to go along with it stunned me.

And I can not forget the trusty sidekick being there to step up to her darling Jussie's defense.

Nosy bitch. Never did like her anyway.

Thinking about the soap opera from last night, I still can't believe that Kinney played the part of cock blocker so well. According to the queens on the Avenue, Kinney runs a sort of Grand Central Station for all tricks in the Tri-State area, which validates the point that he and Justin aren't together.

So just what is going on between them?

Getting up, I walk over to the bathroom and try to look for anything that will take away the hammers pounding in my head. Grabbing a few packets of Tylenol, I walk back into the suite and swipe a bottle of water from the fridge. Popping about four pills, I guzzle the entire thing silently, thankful to rid myself of the cottonmouth I had earlier. 

Turning on the shower, I let it run for a bit, turning on the small bathroom stereo that I carry every time I travel. Stepping into the steam, I lean into the water, hoping that somehow it could erase the image of Justin and Kinney together. Seeing Justin in the arms of anyone other than me was something that I was never prepared for.

As the steam begins to rise, I lean against the cool tiles and allow my mind to flow back in time when things were so different.

I can remember the first time I saw him. It was at one of those boring ass functions that my parents hold for the scholarship winners of their foundation. So there I was, intent on getting smashed when I saw this blonde dream walk into the ballroom.

Those first few weeks were, for a better word, idyllic.

Even though there was a significant age difference, that seemed to disappear during every conversation, every glance, every touch. Being in a relationship with him was something that I never thought I would have. Moving to New York and living with him had its ups and downs, but overall it was magical. It seemed that there was nothing I couldn't do with my Golden Boy by my side, where he would always stay.

Then came the job offer. That fucking consultant position at the Keller Group. One of the best firms in the US, which just happens to be located in Good Ol' Pitts.

When he came and told me about it, I was shocked that he was even considering it. It hadn't even been three years ago when we escaped that hell and he was thinking of going back.

What the fuck?!

Of course, I didn't say anything except that it was his decision to make and that I would support him either way.

What a bunch of bullshit, and I went out and proved it when I picked up that trick and brought him back to our place to fuck.

Feeling the water turning colder, I shake the image of a tear-streaked face from my mind and turn the taps off. Grabbing the towel from the door, I roughly dry my hair, which would probably give my stylist apoplexy. Smiling at the thought of pissing Alexander off, I wrap another towel around my waist and walk back into the room.

 

Trudging over to the windows, I look out on the overcast skyline and wonder how I am going to fix this mess. The more rational side of my brain is telling me to just let it all go, that this relationship is over. 

On the other hand, my heart is telling me to go out there, get Justin, drive to New York, and never let him out of my sight again.

Like that was going to happen with Kinney in the way. I bet he thinks just because the kiss-ass Ericsson signed those contracts, that he doesn't have to worry about me.

Coming to a decision, I walk over to my carry all, pull out my laptop and power on. If Kinney wants to play games, he'd better prepare to lose. Because I never have and don't intend to start now.


	8. Darling Twink

MICHAEL

It's been almost three weeks after the showdown at Babylon and Brian still hasn't told me the whole story, which is really starting to piss me off. I mean, it's not like he really meant all that shit he said that night, so I don't know what the big deal is in telling me. Then, to top it all off, everyone is acting like The Blonde Menace is the best thing since sliced bread...even Ma. 

"Hello, can I help you?" I automatically ask, not bothering to look up from the inventory sheet. I swear these things get more confusing each month.

"Are you Michael Novotny?"

Having a sense of déjà vu, I ask curiously, "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I am beginning a new novel soon and I need someone with a background in comics and Pittsburgh to help me. I asked around, and heard that you were the best man for the job. Here's my card. Right now I'm looking for a place to live, but you can reach me by my cell phone anytime. I would really appreciate it if you would do this for me." 

Taking a quick look, I glance at the name and instantly the memory floods my brain. "Is that the only reason that you're here?" C'mon, I may be naïve, but I'm not a complete idiot.

Showing no reaction at all, he nods his head. "I guess you know who I am then."

"The ex of the blonde rash that seems attached to my best friend's ass. I think most of Pittsburgh remembers what happened a few weeks ago."

"I should have known as much. So what do you think of their relationship. From what I've gathered, Brian has never had a boyfriend and has told many that he never would."

Not knowing the true reason myself, I asked a question of my own. "Why do you care? You and Justin aren't together anymore, are you?"

"Look, we both know that there isn't anything going on between the two of them. To be clear, I want Justin back and I came here thinking that you cared about your best friend enough to do what is best for him. I think that we can help each other out." 

"I guess you already have some type of plan?"

"Of course. What I'm saying is that we should put on a little production of our own."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." 

Now this was a spin I never saw coming. 

Grabbing a pad, I jotted down the address of the diner and handed it to him. "How about we meet tomorrow there around ten?"

Giving me a warm smile, he says, "Sure." Before walking out the door, he turns around and gives me this searching look that almost makes my toes curl. "I'll be there. Thanks again."

Watching him through the glass as he left the store, I glanced down at the small white card in hand, knowing that I wasn't doing this just for myself.

All for Brian.

My best friend.

 

EMMETT

Hearing the bell on the door ring, I look up and am not surprised to see Ted and a surprisingly smiling Mikey stalk through. Ever since that monumental night at Babylon, the poor boy has worn a permanent frown on his face, and all because his best friend proclaimed that the twink that has taken the Avenue by storm is none other than his boyfriend. All he has done is bitch and moan how Brian doesn't spend more time with him and he is the reason that Brian is keeping secrets from him, seemingly under the curse of what he's dubbed the Blonde Menace.

As if Brian Kinney can't think and do for himself, but one does have to wonder what is really going on between the hottest 'couple' on Liberty. Everyone grasped the reason Brian did what he did at Babylon, but for him to continue the little charade is keeping us queens busy with anticipation. For the last couple of weeks, the two beautiful ones have been seen everywhere together, seemingly attached at the hip. In fact, a lot of people have been coming to Babylon just to witness their almost nightly floorshow. 

Next come the mommies with the precious baby in tow. Looking at that child one can see the one good act that Brian has done for the world.

"Hey Ladies," I greet them, picking up little man so that he can spend some time with Auntie Em. With those ugly hats that the Munchers keep stuffing him in, he's going to need some guidance, which I willing offer if his label-queen father hasn't already filled the position.

"Hey guys and girls," a cheerful voice called out, announcing the arrival of none other than Brian's 'boyfriend'. 

"Jussin!" the kid shouts, making a flying dive into the startled man's arms, but Justin recovers quickly and nuzzles the boy's nose with his. Now this is a surprising development. Looking over at my now growling roommate, I silently begin the countdown to the launch of the Shuttle Footinmouth.

10 

 

9

Body tenses....

8

 

7

Face changing colors....

6

 

5

Glare intensifies....

4

 

3

Mouth twisting into massive frown...

2

 

1

Mouth opening wide...

 

"How the hell does Gus know Boy Wonder?"

Ladies and Gentlequeers, we have Lift-Off!

And seeing the barely concealed grins on everyone else, I know that I am not the only one who made the same prediction. 

Sliding into the booth next to Melanie, Justin plopped Gus on his lap. Looking at her son and his new playmate begin a game of tic-tac-toe on a napkin, Lindsay stepped in to explain. "Brian brought him over the house a few weeks ago. It seems that Gus and Justin have really hit it off." 

Not liking this news one bit, Michael muttered, "Really? I wouldn't think that Brian would let a trick near Gus."

Giving Mikey a glare of his own, Justin was about to reply, until Brian, who had just come in, beat him to it. "No, I wouldn't, but since he's my boyfriend, I really didn't see the big deal. Now slide over," he says, not waiting for his best friend to follow his command. Once he's comfortable, he gives his usual morning greeting. "Hey Deb! A little service would be appreciated."

Hearing his father, Gus turns his attention from the beet-red blonde and launches himself from Justin's arms. "Daddy!"

With practiced ease, he caught the little boy in his arms, displaying a side that few ever got to see. "Hey Sonnyboy. How are you doing today?"

"Good. Me and Jussin are going to play," the toddler announced happily, catching everyone at the table off-guard, most of all Gus's new playmate.

"You are?" 

"Mmm hmm. We gonna go to the park and play on the swings," Gus announced, looking at Justin with the biggest smile on his face, stopping any protests that the blonde might have made to the contrary.

Shaking her head at what she called Gus's 'Kinney' tendencies, Melanie asked, "Do you mind, Justin? I mean, if it's too much trouble-"

Returning the bright smile coming from Brian's son, he shook his head. "No problem at all, Mel. Besides, some fresh air will do me good, right Gus?"

"Right!"

Just then Deb came over and greeted the new arrivals. "So, will you actually stay this time to eat or should I make both orders to go?"

"Can I just get a cup of coffee without the side of lecture?"

Ignoring Brian, she asked instead, "What can I get for you Sunshine?"

Looking like a kid on Christmas morning, Justin gushed, "An order of cinnamon French toast, three scrambled eggs, a side of bacon, a side of sausage, an order of homefries, and a large orange juice."

Appreciating anyone with a healthy appetite, Deb just laughed. "Coming right up honey."

Once Deb left to put in the massive order, Justin seemed to notice that the table had gone quiet. 

"What?"

Not hesitating to speak his mind, Brian asked, "How the hell do you eat like that? That much fat content in one sitting is fucking disgusting!"

"I've always been blessed with a great metabolism. And I don't know why you're complaining, seeing how you've benefited from the energy that all that 'disgusting' fat gives me."

Seeming to think it over, Brian conceded. "Good point. By all means, stuff your face."

Giving Brian a small grin, Justin teased him. "Like I need your permission."

And I know that I am not the only one that is a little shell-shocked at seeing Brian act so playful...especially with someone that he's fucked before. Taking a discreet peek at Michael, I see that another verbal battle is about to begin. Getting comfortable in my ringside seat, I wait for the bell to ring.

Ding! Ding! 

 

"Can you please can it with the PDA? I would like to actually keep my food down if that is fine with you." 

Rolling his eyes, Brian leans back wrapping a relaxed arm around a smirking Justin. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing except the blonde pest is smashing me against the wall," Michael whines, shooting daggers at the smiling pest beside him. 

"You know Michael, it might be better if you ate something with more fiber. That way you could get rid of all the shit you seem to be full of. Or you could bulk up on your starches. I remember how you used to love potato salad. Too bad you can't get it for breakfast." 

Slamming the spoon in the cereal bowl, my roommate ignored the drops of milk that had splashed on his face and angrily shrieked, "Fuck you!"

With a toothy smile, he replies politely, "No thanks. I have standards to uphold you know." 

Winner by knock out, The Blonde Bombshell!

Finally noticing the milk dripping off his face, he grabbed a napkin and roughly wiped it off. "Whatever."

Afterwards, everyone heaved a sigh and went back to what they were doing, now with the added bonus of watching Justin demolish the mountain of food that Deb had placed in front of him. 

"You really shouldn't tease him like that," Brian chided, snatching a sausage off of Justin's plate.

Smacking the offending hand with his fork, Justin replied, "Why not? Besides, it's all in fun. If he can't take a joke, then that isn't my business."

"So, what is this about you and Gus going to the park?"

"I know about as much as you do. I think your son is really beginning to take after you."

Then we all watched as Brian leaned over and began to whisper in Justin's ear, and by the fierce blush spreading across Justin's skin, it was most likely X-rated.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"What in the FUCKING HELL are you doing here?!? Why aren't you in New York?" he asked sharply, his knuckles gone white from gripping the fork in his hand.

"Research for my new novel." Smiling widely at the irate blonde, the ex casually asked, "Michael, are you ready to give me that tour now?"

Making Justin and Brian move, Mike slid out the booth, sneering at Justin as he passed him by. "Sure."

Sitting back down, Justin pushes away his plate half-full of syrup-covered bread, which Gus digs into without a problem.

We all wait a few minutes, until Justin breaks the silence. Glancing at a seemingly calm Brian, he asks, "Well, aren't you going to go see what that's all about?"

Why should I?"

Watching the couple stroll out the door, Justin turns back, anxiety written all over his adorable face. "You're his best friend. Aren't you going to say something?"

"Mikey is a big boy. He can take care of himself," although his tone seemed to suggest he wasn't quite so sure about that as he wanted to be.

 

Looking at Teddy, I could tell that as sad as it was, we agreed with him.

 

JUSTIN

 

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

Looking up into amused hazel eyes, I muttered, "On occasion."

Grabbing a cigarette, Brian lit up and relaxed against the mounds of pillows, blowing smoke rings into the air, something that I could never seem to do. "Let me guess, this never-ending case of the ex you seem to have?"

Wishing I had a cigarette of my own, I sighed. "Got it in one and the bad thing is, I should have expected this from him."

Another ring goes in the air. "Why?"

Stretching, I work out some of the stiffness from being more or less bent in half for nearly forty minutes. "Because Daniel has never been what you call a 'good sport'. It has been always been all or nothing."

"Well lucky for you, I operate on the same principle."

"I've noticed."

Flicking ash off the tip, he inhales again. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. What are you going to do about Michael?"

"Like I said before, he's a big boy. Now, on to another topic that you have been avoiding. What is the deal between you and the Biker Muncher?"

"Huh?"

Giving me his famous eye roll, he continued, "Your big sister figure, Melanie. I know that you told me you both met at the scholarship thing, but that still doesn't explain why she was so surprised to see you back in Pittsburgh. What happened?

Not really wanting to deal that lingering problem as well, I shot back, "Does the phrase 'None of Your Business' mean anything to you?"

"C'mon Jussin. I promise I won't tell," he goaded, trying to imitate his son, complete with smile and wide eyes.

Grabbing the cigarette dangling off his lips, I took a calming puff of nicotine, slightly pissed that I had fallen off the wagon. Trying to make a smoke ring of my own, I said, "Just because it works for Gus, doesn't mean that it's going to work for you."

"Then I guess I'll have to think of a different way." Snatching the cancer stick out my hand, he puts it out and pushes me back on the bed in one seamless motion.

Hovering over my body, he gives my collarbone a slow lick, a delicious shudder ripping down my spine. Pressing his lean body flush against mine, he offers, "How about my dick up your ass until we both pass out?" 

Knowing that he felt my agreement against his thigh, I reached up to kiss lips that were becoming a somewhat of an addiction...one I wasn't sure I wanted to break. 

"It doesn't hurt to try."

 

DAPHNE

Sitting here with Justin takes me back to when we were younger and used to have sleepovers. We would take over the living room, stuff ourselves full of junk food, and talk about all our problems. Something that he seems to have a lot of now ever since he found out that Daniel is still in Pittsburgh. He found out the other day when he accidentally bumped in to him downtown. The dumbfuck gave him some sad story about staying in town so he could do research for his new novel, but I'm not buying it. Men like Daniel don't give up easily and Justin knows this too.

Sticking another spoonful of Chunky Monkey in my mouth, with a Kaluha chaser, I ask him, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Daph." And with the lost look in his baby blues, I see something I haven't seen in three years. 

Resignation.

"Well, if things are going the way you say they are with Brian, you might have to tell him at some point. He is your boyfriend. Besides, you might want to warn him in case that asshole tries to get back at him for what he did at Babylon. You know how your ex is when he doesn't get his way." Which was one of the main reasons I couldn't stand the pompous ass.

Snatching the bottle from me, he takes a swig himself. "Daphne, I've told you before that there is nothing like that between us, and from what I know of Brian, he can take care of himself. End of Story."

Not believing that for a minute, I snatch the bottle back. "So the impromptu fuck sessions you two are having to don't have anything to with it?"

And sounding a broken record, he declares once again, "It's just fucking Daph. The last time I checked, that does not constitute a relationship." 

"And him taking you to meet his son means nothing either? Nor introducing you to his friends?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded guiltily, looking like a kid that has his hand caught in the cookie jar. 

Grinning, I snort, "Jussie, until now, I would have never thought that you would have fallen into the blonde stereotype."

Narrowing his eyes, he says, "I'm not dumb, Daph. I'm just being a realist. And in this reality, Brian Kinney doesn't do relationships or boyfriends. Sure we have fun with each other and I have met his friends and family, but I'm not going to read anything more into it.

Seeing that my friend was still floating down a famous river, I decided to give him another push. "But it could..." 

Shaking his head, he crosses his arms, looking like a four year old. "Let it go, Daphne."

Not put off by his use of my full name, I began again. "But-"

Giving a look that I've only seen from my mother, he says slowly, "Let. It. Go."

"Alright Jus...no need to turn into ÜberBitch, but you shouldn't ask for my advice if you're just going to shut me out anyway."

"Sorry. It's just that I am getting tired of people reading into more than what really is."

"I guess your mom has been getting after you?" By the look on his face, I already knew the answer to that question.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I mean, it's not like I haven't lived on my own before or anything," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for effect. 

"But Jus, you have to understand. Especially after what happened-" 

"Daphne."

Smacking his hand out my face, I let him hear some home truths. "Fine. I won't because you are such a big boy. However, I won't let you shut out the people that care about you...even if you aren't aware of doing it."

After brooding for a few minutes, he gives me a small replica of his famous smile and pulls me in. "Thanks for the reality check, Judge Hatchett."

It's quiet for awhile then he asks softly, "Daphne, what am I going to do?"

Rolling my eyes at his DP ways, I ask, "Are you going to listen this time?"

Pinching me, he smirks, "Promise."

Knowing what I would do, I tell him. "Have fun. And if it turns into something more...then it does. You can't let what happened with Dumbfuck make you scared."

"Who says I'm scared?"

"It doesn't take a psychologist to know that, Justin. Now, are you going to let Daniel win or are you going to get your man?"

"You forget one important factor in all this. The King Stud doesn't believe in relationships either."

"Well I guess you'll just have to change his mind, which we both know seems to be a special ability you seem to have."

"You are one pushy bitch."

"Tell me something that I don't know," I laughed, while he was ducking out of a well-placed smack up the head. Grabbing another pillow, I was about to launch my offensive attack when his phone rang. Picking up the cordless, he calls a halt to the little war. 

"Hello?" Grinning, he mouths that it's his sister. "Hey Demon Spawn, why are you calling me so late?" 

Listening for a moment, he replies, "Uh-huh. Yeah, I remember." 

Picking up the stress toy from the end table, he begins playing with it. "That's pretty big Molly, and I don't think that I should have to, seeing how the fucker found me anyway."

After few more minutes, he shouts, "You wouldn't!"

Seconds later, the glare that Justin is giving the toy in his hand lets me know that she most definitely would. Makes me thankful that I am an only child. "Fine, you sadistic sea creature. You'd better be ready bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah. Hate you too, Mollusk. Bye."

"What was that about?"

Putting the phone back in the charger, he shrugs, "Just Molly calling in her favor."

"Which is?"

"Driving practice."

"Why doesn't she-" Then remembering the 'lessons' that Mrs. Taylor gave her son, I stop myself. "Sorry. Stupid question." Getting my weapon back in position, I asked, "Now weren't you in the middle of getting pummeled by a pillow?"

Snatching a pillow himself, he threw my challenge right back. "Bring it on."

RING RING

Calling a time out, he looks at the display, frowning a bit before picking it up. "Hello."

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Whoever this is better say something before I hang up."

And that is when I see his face crumple up, the phone falling from his fingers.

"No."

Backing up, he slides down the wall, still looking at the buzzing phone, his voice rising to a panic state. "No."

Picking up the phone, I look at the caller ID display, only to see that the number was blocked. Hitting the talk button, I walk carefully over to him. "Who was it on the phone?"

Not getting an answer, I bend down and reaching out slowly, I asked again, "Justin. Look at me. Who was it?"

"He's back."

Getting an oily feeling in my gut, I asked anyway. "Who's back? Who is it, Justin."

Eyes wide with unshed tears, he confirmed my worst fears. "Chris."

Pulling his stiff body closer, I want to scream, yell, punch, kick, do anything that could be felt by that sick bastard. It was because of him that Justin left his home, his family, his friends, and became so dependent on Daniel, before his rose-colored glasses were finally smashed by the prick's real nature.

Not knowing what else to do, I begin to rock us back and forth.


End file.
